


Grimmjow x Reader

by Vladimira121



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimira121/pseuds/Vladimira121
Summary: (Y/n) thought she can go on with her life like an ordinary teenager until she met, him.





	1. Breath-taking

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these random moments with Grimmjow!

"Haaa, my back still hurts... Can't Sensei go easy on me next time?" You yawned, rubbing your back. You were walking home late from Kendo practice, still groaning from the intensity of it. Sighing, you continued your walk home, praying that tomorrows practice won't be the end of you.   
          
You walked down a street before coming across an alley way that led directly to the house that was right next to yours. The alley was dark but it was a shot straight home. Puffing out your chest, you speed walked right through it.   
          
You were midway when you felt an overwhelming presence vibrate around your surrounding area. The presence was so strong, you had to hug the wall and keep yourself balanced. You gasped for air since it was difficult for you to breath in the intense atmosphere.  
          
"Well well! It's been a while since I've seen someone as pathetic as you able to withstand my reiatsu!" A voice called out. You looked around but couldn't find the owner of the voice.   
          
"W-who are you?! Where are you?!" You yelled out, while leaning against the wall. You looked up and saw nothing but the dark blue sky. You didn't hear the voice again for some time and was about to sigh in relief when a grip so strong held onto your throat.   
          
"You didn't think I left, did you?" Said the stranger. You grabbed hold of the person's arm while choking then looked up to your attacker. He had electric blue hair with matching eyes and a large evil grin on his face. He also had a large build with strange white clothing. What was really freaky was the large hole in his stomach and the bone on his face. "Done checking me out?" He smirked before picking you off the ground. You choked and thrashed your legs to no avail. You tried scratching at him, but it didn't make him twitch an eye.   
          
He chuckled evilly at your attempts of escape. "Don't waste your energy. Besides, you've caught my eye so I won't kill you right away..." He tightened his grip around your neck then threw you to the side. You laid on the ground then sat up, coughing and bringing back air into your lungs. You looked up but didn't find him where you last saw him. Trembling, you tried to get up and run but was kicked back down on the ground. You held onto your stomach and coughed again.   
          
The man crouched down to your level then smirked. "I'm impressed! You lasted longer than that last girl! Sadly, she isn't with us anymore..."  
          
'Another girl was attacked by this freak?!' You thought, now glaring up at him. "Teme!" You yelled before giving him a swift kick to the face. You startled him long enough for you to get up and run a few feet. You looked over your shoulder but he was no longer behind you. You were about to stop in your tracks when you collided into a rock-hard chest, making you fall back on your bottom. You looked up to see the man looking down at you with a scowl on his face. With a swift move, he kicked you again in the stomach and sent you flying towards the wall, knocking the wind out of you. The impact left you on the ground, couching weakly and spitting out blood.  
          
"Nice! You actually got me for a second there..." He snickered, walking towards you. You tried to crawl away but he once again grabbed you by the throat and held you against the wall. "But it's rude to kick people in the face."  
          
You coughed out a small trickle of blood and glared at him. "You're... full of... shit..."  
          
He grinned widely at your insult then squeezed his grip on you, making you wince and cough more. "Am I now?" He muttered, now staring at the blood on your lips. "Well, you lasted much longer than her, so I'll leave you a treat..."  
          
Your heart started to race, thinking of what he might do to you next. You shut your eyes and braced yourself for any pain to come but nothing of any force came your way. Instead, you felt something hot and wet swirl around your bloody lips. Opening your eyes, you saw him lick away the blood then giving you a small lingering peck. You sealed your lips, trying not to enjoy the treatment he was giving you. He tried to wedge his tongue inside but you didn't allow him in. He let out a small groan then squeezed your neck tighter, making you gasp. He took this chance to plunge his tongue inside and gain dominance. You screamed into his mouth, making him chuckle and tried to push him away. He used his free hand to rub your side and loosened the grip on the other.  
          
He was now kissing you roughly yet passionately. The metallic taste of your blood and the need to breath made you let out silent tears. After what seemed like a lifetime, he finally broke the kiss but stood close enough to have your noses touching. Your chest heaved from the lack of air and was glad to be breathing again. You opened your teary eyes to see him glaring softy at you. "Please..." You managed to say while still trying to breath.  
          
He only stared at you before letting you go. You fell to the floor, your knees too weak from his kiss and looked up to see him facing the other way. You glared at his figure and held back an insult. "Grimmjow."  
          
"H-huh-?"  
          
"Don't walk around again at night," He began to say before flash-stepping to the roof. You blinked at the sudden action he had done then shuddered at his next words. "...unless you want to see me again." With that, he disappeared. You finally began to breath normally and touched your swollen lips. He was certainly breath-taking.


	2. Miss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place months after the first encounter! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

You were getting ready for bed, having coming from your job at the cafe earlier this afternoon. You were glad that Sensei had a cold so practice was canceled for today. 'The practice could be pretty intense...' you thought with a sigh. The sun was already gone and the moon was out, dancing with the stars. Brushing your teeth, you quickly rinsed and washed your face. For a moment, you thought you heard a thump in your room and furrowed your brows. 'I don't think I left the window open, so nothing could have flew in, right?' You dried your hands with a nearby towel and exited your bathroom. You then entered your room and noticed the curtains blowing in from the open window. 'What on earth?' You blinked in surprise and went to look outside. The wind was strongly blowing so you figured the window was blown open. Other than that, you saw nothing out of the ordinary and decided to close the window, not noticing the claw marks on your windowsill.   
          
Before you could crawl into bed, you noticed a tall figure standing in the corner of your room. And right before you could react, the figure emerged, launching towards you and pinned you to the wall, covering your mouth with a clawed hand.  
          
"Miss me?" The stranger snickered. You muffled out a yelp but he had your mouth firmly shut. Taking a good look at him, you immediately recognized him.  
          
"Grimmjow!" You muffled through his hands, though he looked completely different from the last time you saw him. He was now in some kind of white armor that looked like a body suit, with blackened hands and feet, fang like teeth, and he even had ears! He was still intimidating.  
           
He grinned wickedly and trailed a claw down her arm. "You remembered me, that's good to know. I was on my way to kill someone when I saw you walking home..." He explained before a scowl appeared on his face. "I thought I told you not to walk around at night."  
          
Your eyes widened. Now that he mentioned it, after your first encounter with him, you had stayed away from walking home past sunset. Since so much time has past, you have completely forgotten about him. Remembering his last words sent a chill down your spine. "Don't walk around at night... unless you want to see me again."  
          
Seeing your reaction made Grimmjow smirk. "You know what I'm going to do right?" You shook your head vigorously. Not wanting him to repeat the beatings he's given you last time, you began to tear and cover your stomach. The beatings had put you in the hospital for a week. Grimmjow glared softly at you before releasing his grip. "Don't scream or I'll end you right here."  
          
You nodded and when he finally let go you, you stared back into his eyes. "What do you want with me?" You asked him, now glaring back at him. 'If he's coming back for another fight, I'm gonna give it all I got!' you thought determinedly.   
          
He hasn't said a word except stared at you. You arched a brow and made a move to walk around him, but he pinned you back to the wall. He smirked and grabbed your face, holding it close to his. "I didn't say to move..." he whispered.  
          
You were about say something when you felt his hand crawl into your shirt. "I surely missed you... and your lips..." he whispered huskily in your ear. It sent a chill down your spine and made you put your hand on his chest, trying to push him away. He grinned and gripped your face tighter, tilting it to a side. He then nuzzled your face and leaned down for a peck.  
          
"D-don't!" You punched him on the chest and let out a yelp of pain. He scowled and pinned your damaged hand to the wall. He then skimmed his nose over yours and pecked it. "Why are you doing this?" you asked, tearing from the throbbing pain of your hand.   
          
He said nothing and continued nuzzling you. You began to feel uncomfortable when he let go of your face, still nuzzling it with his nose and using that free hand to massage your curves. You stood completely still underneath him. Although you closed your eyes and almost enjoyed his treatment, you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing it. He finally stopped after giving you a quick, lingering peck on the corner of your lips and backed away, smirking. You let out a sigh and massaged your hand that no longer throbbed in pain.  
          
"It was good to see you again. But I got people to kill." He leaped towards the window, crouching on the windowsill. You moved away from the window and stood at the opposite end of your bed. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder and smirked at you again. "I hope to see you again, (L/n)..." And like that, he was gone.  
          
You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding before furrowing your brows. 'How did he know my name?'


	3. Makeup?

It's been over a week since your second encounter with Grimmjow. Since then you've kept an alarm to let you know when to jet it home from school, work or practice. No matter how many times your friends asked you to hang out or how many times your Sensei told you to stay longer for practice, you politely declined and practically ran home. You didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt when a killer was keeping an eye on you. So, to prevent any of your friends getting in danger, you hurried home on your own and kept that constant ritual.  
          
Now arriving home from school, you entered your apartment and kicked off your shoes. You walked into your living room and threw your bag on the ground, throwing yourself also onto the couch. Grabbing your remote, you turned on the television, deciding to spend your Friday afternoon watching T.V.

-time skip-

You woke up feeling drool slide down your cheek and the T.V. playing another soap opera. The first one touched the snooze button on your mental cap and put you straight to sleep. You must have slept for a while since the room was completely dark without the sun shining through the windows. Stretching and yawning, you turned the T.V. off and went to close the curtains. After that, you went straight upstairs to take a warm bath.  
          
Once you reached the top of the stairs, you noticed your room door opened a crack. Narrowing your eyes, you crept quietly to the door, knowing full well you left your room locked before you left this morning. Peeking through the crack, you gaped at what you saw. There was a puddle of blood and droplets of it leading towards your bed. You quickly went inside and gasped at the figure that was sprawled across your bed, bloody with ripped clothes.  
          
It was Grimmjow.  
          
You crept closer to him, seeing that he was still slightly breathing and let out a relived sigh. Even though he almost beat you to death, you had a heart that couldn't let people die right in front of you. Well mostly because you didn't want people to think you did the ruthless killing. You sighed and scratched your head before grabbing a first-aid kit to patch up your intruder.  
          
Although it took you more than an hour to patch him up, since you ran out of bandages and had to use spare towels, you kept spilling medicine because the bottle was so darn slippery, and because every time you moved or even touched him, he'd growl or swing his arm, making you duck and crawl away. But you still did your best to heal him.   
          
When you were finally done, you managed to find an extra futon and lay it on the floor beside your bed. You spared a blanket and pillow for him and prepared for the hard part. Moving him off your bed. Standing up from the floor, you stared at him while he breathed more calmly. You took a deep breath and cautiously made your way towards him, in case he tries to swing at you again. Taking a good look at him, he looked so peaceful in his sleep that it was hard to believe that he's some kind of killer. He almost looked handsome. You blushed from the awkward thought and shook your head. You peered into his face and noticed markings on his eyes. 'Make-up?' you thought, peering closer.    
          
Suddenly, a large hand grabbed hold of your neck, tightening it's grip. You screamed and choked, trying to get out of it's grip, though it was futile. You soon started regretting healing him in the first place.  
          
Grimmjow held onto you before bringing you closer to his face, taking a good whiff of you. He hummed after letting out a sigh and opened his eyes. "(L/n)..." he whispered. But you were already passed out, your face a completely different color.


	4. "Nande?"

You gasped awake, clutching your neck and breathing heavily.Although, you didn't feel your bare neck, but instead bandages wrapped perfectly around it. You blinked in confusion, noticing that you were in your bed with new sheets and looked towards the window. It was half opened,blowing the curtains softly. 'he must have left...' You thought remembering healing the jerk that did this to you in the first place. After you did your utmost best to heal him, he still choked you to the point of oblivion. You sighed and rubbed the back of your neck. "What the heck..."  
          
"Yo." You gasped once again and turned towards your closet. Grimmjow, fully healed without a scratch or bandage, sat on the floor, casually leaning on it and staring back at you. You gulped slightly and your heart began to race. Still feeling his hands suffocate you, you huddled more into your bed.  
          
He scowled but looked away. "Nande?"  
          
"N-nani?" You blinked at him in surprise.  
          
"Why did you heal me?" He asked now looking at you. "After everything I've done to you...? Though I enjoyed it." He smirked slightly. You looked away in thought then glared at him. "Because I have a heart..."  
          
He stared at you before putting down his sheathed sword and lunged at you. You yelped as he pinned your arms beside your head and hovered over you. You both stared in each others eyes, not saying a word. After a moment he took your right hand and rested it upon his chest. Your eyes widened as you felt his breath fan across your face while feeling his heartbeat. "I have a heart, but I'd still let me die..." He whispered softly. "So why?"  
          
"Because... it's who I am..." You whispered back. He closed his eyes, taking it all in. You looked up to his eyes, but his stood closed before he leaned down and nuzzled noses. You blushed slightly, your hand still on his chest. Before you can ask him what his deal was, he gave you a soft peck on the lips and got off you. You blinked, registering everything and watched as he went to the window and open it wider. He stood there, staring out through it then shifted his eyes to you. He smirked and you blinked again. "I'll be seeing you again soon, (l/n)..." With that, he disappeared.  
          
'Well obviously you will since you forgot your sword...' You sighed, getting use to his appear and disappear tactics. "Not even a thanks... and how does he know my name?!" You thought out loud.


	5. Sneak Peak of 'Nande?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Grimmjow's POV from the last chapter! Enjoy!

'Shit...' I mentally cursed, glaring at her unconscious face. I loosened my grip on her neck, and sat up on the bed, holding onto her limp body. I sighed and scratched my head, feeling a bit guilty for what I did. I laid her down on the bed before getting up and going into her bathroom.  
          
"Alright, she gotta have something here..." I growled under my breath as I looked around the cabinets. I couldn't find anything except empty bottles that look like medicine. 'Tch, she wasted it on me!'I growled again and went back into the room. There were a few empty bottles on the floor along with ripped bandages and towels. Furrowing my brows, I looked over myself and noticed the bandages wrapped around me. "Tch, a waste of her time..." I growled yet again and ripped them off. I was already healed underneath and tossed the bandages into a full trash can. I grabbed a piece that looked reusable and decided to return the favor. 'This one time only though...' I picked up a medicine bottle that some stuff left and made my way to the girl. She was breathing faintly but I'm sure she'll be ok. I sat on the bed beside her after positioning her to wrap the bandage around her neck. After that, I got to cleaning up the rest of the room.

 

-Time Skip-

 

          
'Damn, cleaning is a drag...' I sighed while finally resting against her closet on the floor. I looked over the room, seeing as it was now spotless and sighed. I even renewed her bed sheets and now she lay comfortably on a clean bed. She was breathing normally now, so that was a relief I guess...   
          
That aside, what really pissed me off is why she did this in the first place. Using all her medicine to  heal someone who basically beat her to death. And afterwards getting choked after all that hard work. Not that I did it on purpose. 'Are all humans like this?' I glared at the thought and laid my head back on the closet door. "Still, she interest me..." I mumbled.   
          
At that precise moment, she gasped awake, holding unto her neck. I stared at her while she panted and recall everything that happened. She then looked at the opened window. 'She thinks I left, huh?' My lips twitched at the thought. "Yo."


	6. Intense Suspect

You furrowed your brow as you walked home past evening hours for one reason only: to find Grimmjow. Recently, there have been random killings of different people during the night night, which was causing a ruckus in school with the students there spreading baseless rumors. You had a feeling it would be Grimmjow since he basically showed you firsthand what he is capable of. You came across the alleyway that you first met him and stopped. You were told many times by your teachers, friends and coworkers to avoid dark places since that's where the victims were mostly targeted. Since Grimmjow hasn't killed you yet, and been stealing kisses from you instead, you thought you might be able to get through to him and get him to stop the ruthless killing. If he's the one doing it.  
                  
With this in mind, you walked into the alleyway and waited for his presence. Not a while passed when you felt the overwhelming presence from before. Luckily, you were already hugging the wall with your eyes shut. When the heavy atmosphere lightened, you opened your eyes to see a large chest. Looking up, Grimmjow was glaring down at you slightly. "I can't help but think you're out here on purpose, brat. What is it?"  
                  
You glared back. "Are you responsible for the recent killings?" He smirked. "What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" He leaned in close, now at eye level.  
                  
Your glare disappeared and you gulped. You're powerless, basically nothing compared to him and his strength. You couldn't even punch him without hurting yourself. So you did the next thing that could possibly sway him. His smirk disappeared as you cautiously brought up your hands to comb through his hair. His hair was soft so pulled on it gently while you massaged his head. Grimmjow had leaned in closer and was now touching foreheads. He purred as you massaged his head and pulled his hair from it's roots. Getting the response you wanted, you braced yourself before fully kissing him on the lips.  
          
His eyes widened when you moved your lips over his. His mouth opened slightly in surprise and you took this chance to wedge your tongue inside. This pulled him out whatever trance he was in and respond to the kiss. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you closer while exploring your wet cavern. Deep down inside, though you hate to admit it in front of him, you missed his lips on yours. Even if they were there for a brief second, you treasured the softness of his lips.   
          
Minutes passed and you broke the kiss, remembering why you were looking for him the first place. Although you wanted more of his passionate kisses, he was still a suspect for all those killings. You never know if you're next despite the way he's been with you. You both panted from the intense kiss and Grimmjow grabbed your face to steal another but you stopped him by grabbing his. "You-"  
          
"Grimmjow." You stopped him from saying anything else and stared deeply into his eyes. "Please, stop..."  
          
Grimmjow took a moment to respond before scowling. "I'm not the one doing the killing." He said bluntly. You blinked which caused him to smirk. "I've been busy with something more worthwhile.."  
          
"Like what?" You asked curiously, but he grinned and stole a kiss from you before letting you go. You stumbled slightly since he was supporting your weight as you made out. "I need my sword." He smirked that rogue smirk of his and shoved his hands into his pockets. You raised a brow at him the remembered he left his sword in your room. Nodding, you led him back home, keeping a steady pace. He walked close behind you, close enough to almost trip you. You had a feeling that something more intense and intimate was going to take place at home.


	7. Fool Around

Entering my apartment, I kicked off my shoes and went straight upstairs with Grimmjow close behind. Very close behind." I walked inside my room and looked around for the sword before finding it by the closet. When I grabbed it, I noticed Grimmjow laying on my bed with his head propped on his hand. "What are you doing getting all comfortable?" I glared. He chuckled and held out his other hand. "Give me my sword, or do you plan on holding it between your breasts for while longer?"   
          
I haven't noticed that I had it clutched between there before blushed and held it out to him. He stood where he was, smirking playfully and I sighed. I went to him scowling, holding the hilt out. "Ok now, go and stalk someone else. And don't kill!" he only chuckled in response and instead of grabbing the sword, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into bed. I let out a shriek and dropped the sword to the floor. He hovered over me and stared into my flustered eyes. "What are you doing?!" I pushed against his chest as he leaned closer.    
          
"I want more..." He whispered against my lips when he rubbed noses. 'More of what?!' I wondered before I caught on of what he was thinking. The kiss from earlier came to mind and I blushed a deeper shade of red. Grimmjow roughly grabbed my face and held it there before smashing his lips on mine. I muffled out a gasp as he trailed his other hand down my curves before cupping my bottom. My mouth opened slightly in surprise and he slipped his tongue inside. I finally gave in to him and grabbed his face, bringing it closer to me as he explored my mouth. He spread my legs to crawl in between them and grind against me. The friction had gotten my hips buckling to feel more of his bulging erection through his pants. We exchanged a few more kisses before he pulled away and grinned. "Want to fool around?"  
          
"What?!" He didn't give me a chance to answer but instead pulled my skirt down a little and shove his hand into my underwear. "Oi!" I tried to grab his hand but he grabbed both of mines and held them over my head. "No, you're going to enjoy this, I promise..." He whispered against my lips as he played with my clit. He rubbed against it causing such pleasure to spread throughout me. I tried to hold in my moan as he licked around my lips and kissed me. He moved a finger to my entrance and went inside to feel a wall. I made a noise of surprise and he smiled against my lips before going back to the clit. The way he moved his finger against it got a knot to build in my stomach. He kissed down my neck and started sucking on a sensitive area. I moaned out loud as I came over his fingers. He chuckled as I panted underneath him and rubbed noses. "Oi, (y/n)..."  
          
I glared at him and he smirked. "Want to become mine?" Before I could even react, he growled and glared to the side. "The heck he wants now..." He mumbled before cupping my core. I held in a moan and he turned back to me before giving me a brief kiss on the lips. He crawled off me and picked up his sword then went to open the window. I scrambled to pull up my skirt and glared at him. "You leave right after doing that to me?!"  
          
He smirked and winked. "I'll come back to finish what I've started." With that, he disappeared out the window, leaving me blushing a deep crimson and wondering what he meant by that.


	8. Until we meet again

It's been over a month since the last time he was here. The fact that this guy now has an effect is the reason why you sulk and pout all day long. From school, to practice, to work. He has been on your mind since then. Though you forgot to ask why he was injured before and why he came to your place in the first place. But it's been over a month so those questions were left unanswered. You walked silently home after practice, glad that work was canceled for the day because of unknown reasons. You sighed. 'I wonder if he's coming back...' Realizing what you just thought, you blushed and shook your head. 'Get it together woman! He's probably using a weak human like you for fun since he can't afford a girlfriend!' Then it struck you. 'GIRLFRIEND?! I need to stop thinking...' You held your head from over-thinking what may never happen.   
          
You reached home and closed the door behind you when you kicked your shoes off. It was completely dark in your apartment, telling you that this was the way you left it. Dark and silent. Maybe too silent. The atmosphere was much heavier in a way. You narrowed your eyes, bracing yourself and putting up your guard. But a part of you seem, happy for this atmosphere since it signified something. Truth be told when you turned on the lights, Grimmjow was sprawled on the couch, watching you with his electric blue hues. "Yo." He greeted.  
          
'Why am I excited?' You thought with a small smile. "Yo, its been a while."  
          
He smirked. "Miss me?"  
          
You shivered but blushed, remembering the last time he said that. Such attention he was giving you despite only have met him the second time. He stared at your face, studying your features before closing his eyes. "I won't be seeing you for a while..." That grabbed your attention. "...I probably won't be back at all maybe."  
          
'What?' You blinked at the realization. "How come?" He only smirked in response and adjusted the arm under his head. 'He... won't be back... at all?' You thought. You wondered why this bothered you in the first place. It wasn't like you were dating or had anything special. You were pretty much his play toy in the corner while he hunted for mice. Though the few times he's come after the first time you met him, he was sweet. Sinister but sweet. Then you remembered the last time he was here. The thought sent a shudder through you, causing your legs to come closely together.  
          
Grimmjow opened an eye to look you before smiling. "I never finished what I started..."   
          
You almost let out a gasp but held it in when you looked at him. His face was relaxed despite the glint in his eye. You took a step back when he got off the couch and made his way towards you. He pressed you against the wall, gently grabbing your face to look at him when you turned away from embarrassment. He made you stare into his eyes as he caressed your cheek with his thumb. "Let me finish it." 

'About time...' You thought when he pressed his lips on yours. It was gentle, almost compared to a peck when placed more kisses on your lips. His gentleness brought tears to your eyes. You deepened the kiss, turning your head and grabbed his face. His eyebrows shot up when you wedged your tongue inside and caressed his wet organ. 'I won't be seeing him again, might as well enjoy it...' You thought and wrapped your legs around his waist when he picked you up. You kissed each other earnestly, swirling your tongues until they ached from all the movement. Yet you still continued to enjoy him, to taste him, to remember him. You broke away for air and realized he brought you into your room when he closed the door behind him.   
          
Your heart was beating fast as he laid you on the bed and crawled over you. Getting in between your legs as he gazed into your eyes and trail his large hand up your thigh. You placed your hand on his chest when he started pulling down your skirt. "N-Not yet..." He stared as you thought for the right words. "If you, want to finish it that way... you'll have to come back..." You said as you turned your head away towards the moon outside your half covered window.  
          
Grimmjow leaned down and licked the tear that went down your cheek. "Ok, then let do something else..." You blinked, trying to under stand what he meant when he began rubbing you through your panties. Your lips parted at the pressure as he rubbed you till your underwear were soaked with you juices. You gasped at the rip of your clothing and arched your back when he leaned down to lick at your clit. You moaned out pleasure as the dam inside you burst and he greedily sucked at your juices. You held his head as he licked from your clit to your entrance, not once entering. You panted and blushed when he moved away and licked his lips clean. He grinned down at your exhausted state then his face turned to a soft scowl. You blinked at him but didn't notice the napkin in his hands before he pressed it to your face and immediately you passed out.  
          
"Hmm, this really does the trick for humans..." He thought out loud and threw the napkin and bottle to the floor. He stared at your sleeping form, remembering every curve, feature, color on you before kneeling down and kissing you softly on the lips. "Until we meet again..."


	9. Mine

Its been a month since your 18th birthday, and a whole year since you last seen Grimmjow. You thought of him from time to time, even left your window open hoping he would appear. You passed the school year with flying colors and became the best swordsman in your kendo club. With that in mind, you thought you'd be happier knowing how successful you've become. You've even planned on continuing your athletic career and continue to practice swordsmanship. But without Grimmjow around, you felt lonely in a way. Everytime you picked up your wooden sword, you'd remember your moments with him. Everytime you looked towards your window, you'd imagine him come through it and smirk at you, motioning you over to your bed and having his way with you. Such  thoughts always left butterflies in your stomach and a throb between your legs.

You sighed and finished washing the dishes, placing them on the rack nearby. You decided to call it a night since thinking about a person you were never going to see again wasn't good for you. You knew he wasn't going to return, yet you still hoped to see him again. You clenched your teeth remembering everything he's done to you, without an apology no less. But all those times he's kissed you and touched you, somehow made it up. It was like he was showing you what he's used to, or what he's now become in which he can never return to whatever gentle side he once had. You left to your room to get ready for bed, once again dreaming lustful dreams of him and his tongue.

Time skip~

You woke up feeling rather hot in your sheets. Sweat was gathered on your brow and you suddenly felt uncomfortable. Sure this years summer is much hotter than the last, but you didn't think it would overheat your home. You tried turning on your bed, hoping to reach the window and open it when you felt something secure you place. Your brows narrowed before you looked over your shoulder. Your heart nearly stopped when you saw him. Eyes wide open, hands clenching the sheets, you stared at your sleeping stalker believing this was a hallucination due to the heat. But the arm around you, plus his occasionally grunts seem too real. You held back emotional tears as you turned to face him. His brows narrowed at whatever dream he was having and his arm tightened around you. '...so long... its been so long...' You thought as you reached up to brush away his hair that stuck to his sweaty brow. You've waited a long while for him to return, and now that he was here, you didn't know how to react. You imagined hugging him and kissing him passionately or even crying, telling him to never leave again. But no matter how excited you were at the moment, you couldn't wake him up. You were afraid he'd have to leave afterwards and you truly wouldn't see him again. You decided to let him sleep and enjoy having him right by your side. 

Hoping to kiss his lips while he slept, you tried leaning in when his eyes shot open. "(Y/n)..."

"Grimmjow!" You hugged his neck and kissed him. He blinked at you, completely taken aback at how desperately you clung to him. He eventually closed his eyes and returned your passionate kisses. You kissed him over and over again, praying he'd stay much longer or not ever leave. "Baka! Had me missing you-! Baka-!" Tears were now going down your face as you nuzzled his nose. 

He smirked at you, his eyes still closed. "Miss me this much? Hmm, maybe I should have stayed out longer..."

"Shut it you!" You glared at his grinning face and wiped your tears. "I..." You began before shaking your head. "Don't ever drug me again." He had a slight scowl on his face as he stared at you. "H-how long are you staying? I don't want to give you me if you're leaving again..." You muttered.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't... If you want me, if you want me to become yours, you'll have to stay." You glared at him, searching his eyes for anything that may tell you he had to go. Though you wish there wasn't. 

He softly glare back. "You're willing become mine after everything I've done to you? Are you stupid?" He chuckled darkly to himself which made you shudder. "You're just as stupid as that boy ichigo..." He smirked and turned his gaze to you. From the back of your mind, you remember a boy name ichigo in a classroom next door to your own back in high school. You spoke to him a few times, but you barely knew him. What kind of relationship Grimmjow had with him? You blinked when you heard him sigh and kiss your lips. "Baka, you humans are worthless and weak. Yet you still want me? You're a stupid girl. A pathetic, stupid girl..." Glaring harshly, you were about to make a comeback when his face completely softened and he wore a gentle smile on his face. "But you're my stupid girl. Well, you'll become my stupid girl, if you'll let me..." He whispered and brushed noses.

"Grimmjow, you bastard..." You glared at his face then smiled softly. "Will you stay?" 

"You won't be mine if I don't right?" He grinned as he started caressing your sides. 

You giggled. "Right." He chuckled and kissed you earnestly. You returned his kisses and pressed your body against him. Despite the intense heat, you both kissed and hugged each other, not letting the other go. You moaned into his mouth, happy that you can share all the feelings you been through since he left. All of your emotions were poured into your intense kisses, letting him know how desperate you needed and wanted him. You were just as happy as he returned his feelings. He too missed you just as much and was about to prove how much he needed and wanted you. His hands roamed your body, feeling every curve and bare skin and he can find. Not being able to take the strain in his pants, he pushed off the blankets and crawled over you. 

You panted from the heat and from the kiss as he trailed his kisses down your neck and slowly stripped you of your PJ's. You bit your lip when he exposed a breast and licked around your nipples. Feeling goosebumps on your skin as he finished stripping you of you panties, he stood on his knees and looked over your sweaty figure. You blushed and tried covering yourself, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. He scowled a little and removed your arms and legs. "You're about to become mine, I want to see all of you..."

"Yeah well, I'm the only one naked here and..." You made a face and scowled when he chuckled at you. He gave you a wide grin as he started removing his own clothes, teasing you in his own way. You gulped as you looked over his well muscled body. Despite the scars and the hole in his stomach, his body was worth touching and licking. After he fully exposed himself, you both reached out and ghostly touched each other's flesh. He closed his eyes and moaned when you reached his hardened member and played with his balls. You gently massaged him, trying to tease him as he massaged a breast and moved a hand down to your womanhood. You let out a small noise of pleasure when he flicked your clit in a way that got you bucking your hips. "Grimmjow..." You panted, no longer want his fingers there instead of his member.

"Yeah.." He grinned and laid you back in bed. He spread your legs and stared into your eyes as he positioned himself at your entrance. You shuddered and allowed him to pin your hands beside your head. He was now laying over you, his knees supporting his weight as he readied himself. "Ready?" He said after a tender kiss. You nodded then cried out in pain when he quickly moved inside. You tightened the grip you had around his waist and whimpered into his mouth when he kissed you. You squirmed underneath him, the ache slowing fading but still bothering you. After it left, you started kissing him earnestly and moved to cup his face. You both caressed each other's tongues before he started moving inside you. Slowly at first, then picking up his pace as you started moaning for him to go faster. 

Seeing your face clouded with pleasure, Grimmjow grinned then flipped you over. You yelped when he held you above him, now having you ride him. He propped himself on his elbows as you held yourself by placing your hands on his chest. Grimmjow grinned widely where he saw your bodies connected and chuckled in an almost evil manner. "Mine... You're finally mine... finally.... mine...." He chuckled and moaned at the same time before laying back and holding your hips, bucking his hips into you. His words made you shiver and ride him more earnestly, getting closer to your climaxes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt fingers combing through your hair in which made you smile widely and hug the person beside you more tightly. Your leg hugged his waist as well as he played with your hair. He smirked then kissed your head. "Had a good sleep?"

"Mmm, maybe..." You smiled. "Grimmjow..."

"Mm?"

"Promise me you'll never leave. That you'll stay..." There was pause, making your heart drop. You moved to look at him and saw his face looking crestfallen. "Grimmjow... what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and smiled softly when he turned to you. "Yeah, I promise."

You sighed in relief then glared. "Don't just stay silent like that. You got me worried there."

"Oh? You're worried that I'll leave again?" He grinned then softly kissed you. "Maybe I should leave and come back after an even longer time. Maybe you'll be doing all the work next time..." He chuckled and grabbed your bottom. You pouted then grabbed his flaccid member. He glared at you at how roughly you grabbed him. "Watch it."

"You do that, this will come right off and will be shoved down your throat." You glared back.

"That's fucking gross..." He made a face of disgust before grinning wildly. "But I like a challenge."


	10. Date Gone Wrong

You woke up feeling nothing holding you beneath the cool covers. The sunlight peaked into the room past the closed curtains as you yawned. You rubbed your eyes and peaked behind you to see nothing but space. Your heartbeat quickened. 'Grimmjow?' You jumped off the bed and looked around the room. There was no sword. You frowned. He couldn't have left. Not after he made that promise and made you his. You clenched your fists and kept tears from flowing. 'No, he wouldn't...' You shook your head and decided to search the house.

Quickly, you darted down the stairs and peaked into the living room. Nobody was there. You felt yourself lose hope until you heard a glass break in the kitchen. The swears that followed startled you and made you ran into the kitchen. You smiled and held back a sigh of relief when you saw him chugging down your milk. He had a towel wrapped around his waist with nothing else to spare his fine muscles from view. You grinned then crossed your arms. "You're not going to pick it up? It's dangerous to step on glass."

Grimmjow hummed and crumbled up the empty cartoon of milk. He glanced your way, licking the milk off his lips. The action made you bite your own. "I was going to. But I'm hungry. You got nothing to eat here!" He grumbled and went back to the open fridge. 

"You drank the last of my milk and start complaining?!" You grabbed a broom and threw it at him. He caught it with ease and looked over your naked body. You didn't bother putting anything on since you thought he disappeared. You ignored his intense stare. "Clean that up so we can go grocery shopping then." You left the kitchen with him grinning at your back.

You remembered, as you walked into your room and glanced at your scattered clothes, that his may stand out and cause a scene at your local market. You clicked your tongue and grabbed your friend's knitting kit from the depths of your closet. Luckily, she drilled the skill into your skull and threatened you to keep the kit. Now you can make appropriate clothes for Grimmjow before buying some later. The thought of you and Grimmjow living together made your heart flutter and think ahead of your future. Would everything be alright? You know nothing of his past, or where he came from. Yet he willingly promised you he'd stay in exchange of making you his. Somehow, the thought made you wonder if it was a good idea. You pushed the thought aside as you grabbed his first layer of clothing.

Time skip~

"Yo, (Y/n)! We going out or-?" Grimmjow opened the door to your room, scowling since you didn't go back downstairs then blinked at the clothes that you just finished creating. You set it on the bed and adjusted the sweatshirt you had on. "You made that?"

"Well yeah. I can't have you walking around and grabbing unwanted attention." You responded with a smirk and tossed him his new tank top. "Hope you like them. Check if it fits." Grimmjow blinked as he caught the top and pulled it on. The loose sweat pants followed and you pulled on the string to tighten it around his waist. You stepped back and admired how well you made it, and how well it showed off his muscled body. "You look ravishing."

Grimmjow grinned and made a pose that flexed his muscles. "I know." He raised a brow when he spotted his sword in a different scabbard. "Why did you move it?"

You grabbed the sword and held it by the strap for him. He took it and slung it over his shoulder after examining the leather strap. "Because I had a feeling you'd want to take it with you. Now come on, lets go!" You grabbed his large hand and pulled him downstairs after making sure your keys and wallet was in your pocket. 

Time skip~

"Can I eat it now?" He asked for the hundredth time as he held up a bag of chips. You responded with a no, once again and explained that you have to pay for everything before he can eat it. Again. You've been in the market place for an hour and Grimmjow continued to whine about his hunger. You passed a few sample stands and the employee fed him everything since his face scowled everytime he refused him. His hunger wasn't satisfied so you had to pull him away before he could throw a fit. He grumbled as he walked behind you with a basket filled with food. You held another basket and placed more vegetables and meat in it. You thought you'd show off your cooking skills and make a full course meal for him when you get back home. You added some sweets and grabbed a few cans of soda as well. "Ok, I think that's enough for now."

"Finally. Let's get out of here already." He sighed and scratched his head. He made a face as he spotted people, mostly women blushing his way and turning the moment he made eye contact.

You giggled. "You know, this is kind of like a date. Just the two of us, shopping. Why don't we buy some ice cream we passed by on the way here?" He grumbled his lack of interest but decided to go along with it, for the ice cream. You smiled at him and hurried to pay for the food, for his sake. You hurried out the store the moment he was going to ask to buy him the beer he spotted someone drinking on the side.

After buying the ice cream, Grimmjow hummed at the cold treat and glanced at you. You were licking away at the cream in content as you made your way home. He stared at you before looking ahead and eating the treat as well. You noticed this of course and waited a few moments to ask, "Is it ok to know more about you?" You made him promise you something without knowing who he really is or even asking. Despite everything he's done to you, he showed you, in his own way, that he could love you without knowing you either.

Grimmjow was silent, holding the ice cream and watching the vanilla melt to his thumb. He licked it. "Why?"

You rolled your eyes. "Because, I want to love you more. I want to love the inside just as much as the outside." You glanced at him. He stared straight ahead with that soft scowl. "You can't tell me or something?"

"You know, I learned ignorance is bliss." He grinned your way. 

You glared and stopped in your tracks to face him. He stopped as well, smirking at your face. "And I also learned that trust is important in a relationship. If we have one..." I muttered that last part, still unsure of the relationship you have with him. "If that's the case, why were you so interested in me if you don't even want to know me or vise versa?" You clenched the fist that held the bag when he shrugged. "Grimmjow..." You growled. Why were you getting mad? You didn't know exactly. Probably his lack of interest in the conversation, or the relationship maybe. 

Grimmjow glared and roughly grabbed your wrist which held the ice cream. It dropped to the floor and you almost fell forward if he hadn't steadied you and look deeply into your eyes. Your faces were close as he glared back at your surprised but angry face. "You don't need to know anything, (Y/n). I don't want to talk about it either with you. So drop it."

He let go of you and you stumbled away from him to the far wall. He followed and stood over you before leaning down to kiss your trembling lips. Despite the pecks he was giving you, you were reminded who he really was before all the love making. How could you have been so blinded about what he was capable of and what he's done? He moved away to stare at your wavering eyes when strong spiritual pressure surrounded the both of you, causing both your eyes to widened. 


	11. Courtesy Call

You hid behind Grimmjow, mostly because he pushed you behind him and stared as an opening in the air revealed a rather laid back looking man with a little girl beside him. You gaped and held onto the wall from the spiritual pressure that still hung in the air. You gritted your teeth and compared it to Grimmjow's. It was much stronger, more intense to your body as your knees wobbled slightly. 'Who the heck are these people?!' You thought as the newcomer stared lazily at Grimmjow and briefly glanced your way. His eyes found yours for a moment before you turned away breifly to grab the bag you dropped earlier. He stepped out of the opening just as Grimmjow grabbed his sword from his shoulder. "Stark Coyote." He muttered the man's name as he stood some feet away from them.

Stark did nothing in greeting but went straight to the point. "You should know, Aizen is looking for you. He's wondering why you've been disappearing a lot lately... Although, I can now see why." He glanced at you again. You stared back in challenge, not letting his gaze bother you. You casually held onto your groceries despite the small interest the man has taken in you. Grimmjow gripped his sword tighter. "What does he want?"

"You should ask him, I'm merely delivering the message." Stark rubbed his neck. "I rather not do this though..."

Grimmjow huffed. "Yeah, I know." He glanced over his shoulder at you. 

You briefly held his gaze before looking away and grabbing the bag he dropped as well. At the moment, it was probably best for him to leave. Not knowing if he'll come back or not, It'll give you time to figure out what you were going to do with him. "You should go. I'll be home if ya need me." You made a move to walk past him when he gripped your shoulder. You sighed. "What? It looks like you're needed."

"Listen..." Grimmjow began before Stark asked, "She has some spiritual pressure... Are you that interested in her?"

You made a face. "What?" You blinked when you didn't see the girl beside him any more. 'Where did she go?'

Stark stared at you once again. "What is your name?" You told him your name after a moments hesitation and watched as he closed his eyes and nodded his head. "(Y/n), got it."

Grimmjow glared. "Why did you ask? You're not interested in her, are you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But Lilynette is." Stark briefly pointed to the girl who was sniffing at you from behind. You yelped and jumped away as her nose wrinkled. "She's got a weird scent to her." She smiled. "I like it."

"Back off, she's mine." Grimmjow pulled you towards him as he held his sword out. The action made you blush, but the way Stark's eyes slightly narrowed at how close you became with him made you blink. Why was he looking at you in Grimmjow's arms with some agitation written in his eyes? Whatever the reason, you decided it was best to get out of here. "Grimmjow, it's obvious you have to go. I'll be-"

"Shut up. I'll leave when I want to." He growled and hugged you closer. You gulped and said nothing more until you heard an exasperated sigh from the man that now had the little girl beside him. You just realized the clothing they wore were sort of similar to the ones Grimmjow had before you remade them. This made your curiosity to skyrocket. Not only were they in weird garmet that could represent some high class status, but the bones on their heads and faces showed a lot more mystery to them. 

"That's a problem. If you don't return at least to confirm things with Aizen, he may want to see the reason himself why you've haven't returned." Stark said as he glanced your way again. Lilynette glared as he continued. "Not that I care, but something may happen to that woman if you're not careful."

This got your attention and Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "I'll deal with him later."

"Hmm. Come on Lilynette." Stark turned back to the open dark space and stepped inside. The girl grumbled, not wanting to leave yet. She smirked your way. "I think he's interested in you too. You'll be seeing us again." She hopped into the space before it completely disappeared.

You let out a sigh and recapped everything that happened. If Grimmjow didn't leave and talk to this Aizen person, there will be a possibility you'd be in danger. Not wanting that, you turned to Grimmjow who was staring intently at you. "What are you going to do Grimmjow?" You asked.

He leaned in to kiss your lips and grabbed your chin when you took a step back. You were still a bit angry at him since he refused to cooperate with you earlier. You resisted him and tried stepping back, but he closed the distance immediately and kissed your lips more passionately. You grumbled but kissed him back. Maybe, this was a goodbye kiss. For the time being. When he moved away, he stared into your eyes but held your chin in his hand. "I'll be back."

"We'll see." You muttered then turned away when he leaned in for another. He kissed your cheek instead and released his grip on you. You adjusted the grip on your bags and walked down the road home just as Grimmjow disappeared into a dark opening.


	12. Unexpected Visitors

You arrived home and quickly placed away the groceries. What happened earlier made you want to eat something quick to satisfy your growling stomach before taking a power nap. Grimmjow once again left. Although, this time he had no choice. You sighed, pulling out an apple the bag. What you both spoke about earlier also came to mind. He didn't want you to know about his background. You didn't know how to take this however. Should you convince yourself that he's merely trying to protect you from unnecessary danger? Like he said, ignorance is bliss. Or, should you think he's just using you to relieve the stress he builds up from where he comes from? Because judging by the way Stark appeared, he wasn't enthusiastic about his entry. The thought made you glare and harshly cut the apple in half out of anger. "He better not be using me..." You muttered.

"You mean Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Said an unknown voice. You gasped and turned from the counter. There, standing in similar garment of the man from earlier was a strange looking, pale man with deep green eyes. His stare unnerved you and a shiver went through you. The bone on his head made him look all the more freaky. "He may be doing just that, given what you are."

"What?" You clenched your fists. 'Who was this guy?' Not that you really wanted know. He appeared out of nowhere and already you wanted him to leave. You began to wonder if getting to know Grimmjow is even worth it. If these people continue to pop up around you because of him, then its best to be ignorant for your own safety. Because seriously, these people looked like they have more experience with the sword than you did. You gripped the counter to steady your heartbeat as he continued to stare at you.

"You might as well cut your ties with him. You're nothing but a distraction to what we're trying to accomplish." He stated. You glared but quickly took it back when he appeared in front of you. You gulped and moved as far back as you could on the counter. He was barely touching you and his stare has yet to leave your eyes. "Still, the spiritual pressure around you is unique. You may be useful..."

"G-get away from me." You stammered and pushed against him. He barely budged and you glared at him. "What do you want anyway? Grimmjow left right? There's no reason for you to be here."

His stare continued to go on without blinking. "Is that what you think?" He quickly grabbed your throat. Your eyes widened and you gripped his wrist. "Trust me when I say this: I have better things to do then look over some trash." You choked at his harsh grip. "Still, humans have their qualities. Well some do. Like you." He whispered softly. He let go of you and stepped away. 

You coughed and held yourself up, using the counter as support. 'Honestly, what did I get myself into? All to love him...' You frowned at the thought of Grimmjow. You barely knew him, and all you felt for him was lust basically. You began to love him after he mercilessly beat you up and gave you kisses out of his own lust. You felt used in a way. Despite that, he has shown you, in his own way his love for you. But was it for real? You stopped any further thoughts and glanced at the strange man. You began to get irritated from his stare. "What are you doing here?"

"You can say I was making your acquaintance." He stated nonchalantly. You wanted to so badly say he was full of shit. "You'll be seeing more of us from now on. And not because you're distracting Grimmjow, but of your spiritual pressure." You made a face. What did he mean by that? And what was he talking about? "I'm not going to answer your questions. Just be aware from now on." With that, he walked into the living room and seem to vanish. The action made you blink and once again you felt the energy drain from your legs. You slumped to the ground and let out a breathe. Today was too much for you to handle. You decided to skip the apple and go straight to bed.

Time skip~

You grumbled awake, feeling something tickle your nose and cheeks. "Stop it..." You swat whatever it was away and turned over. You felt it brush against you cheek again after a chuckle was heard. Your eyes popped open and you flipped around to see a smiling man at the edge of your bed. You blushed and angrily glared at him since he was using your bra to tickle you.

"I do apologize in waking you, but I couldn't help wanting to hear your voice." His smile wide, though his closed eyes meant malicious intent. You shivered under the covers. 'What now?!' He tilt his head as he felt around your bra. "This is a nice piece of silk. You wear this one often? It doesn't seem like it was worn..."

"Give it back!" I snatched it from his hands and held to your chest. You were already creeped out by his smile, his actions were not helping on the matter either. "What do you from me?! And how did you get here?"

"My my, let's calm down first." He held his hands up in surrender. "First, I used a garganta to get here. You can say its a portal to travel and go where I want to go." You stared at him. At least he answered a question you wanted to ask. "Second, I just wanted to get to know you. You caught my eye and I can't help wanting to make your acquaintance."

You narrowed your brow in suspicion. "Are you also into my, 'spiritual pressure'?"

He clapped. "Correct! I'm glad you caught on. I was beginning to think you were slow. Although I'm sure some comrades of my captain has already mentioned it before." You kept yourself from rolling your eyes. He leaned in close, causing you to lay back in bed. His face was inches from yours as his smile widened wickedly. "I certainly hope you're more than what meets the eye."

"Get away from me creep." You glared but he held you down with a hand to your shoulder. His weight caused a whimper to escape you. You gritted your teeth and tried pushing his arm away. "What more do you want from me? I don't even know what this spiritual pressure is all about. I can't just give you something I have no knowledge of."

He chuckled darkly at your attempt to push him. "Don't worry about that. Just show me what you can do when the time comes to show your stuff." You were even more confused about who this person was and what he was getting at. He eventually let go of you and sat up from the bed. "My name is Gin Ichimaru by the way. It was nice meeting you (Y/n). I'll make sure Grimmjow hears about this so he knows you aren't dead yet."

You shivered at his words. A portal, the garganta he was talking about appeared behind him and he stepped inside. He turned around and waved. "Bye bye!"


	13. The Offer (NOT EDITED)

You ate a boiled egg and rested your head on your arm. Your nightwear exposed you shoulders, which you didn't care for at the moment. Last night was hectic and you didn't get much sleep. You were worried that more creepy people were going to pop up and tickle your face with your underwear next. You shivered when you remember that snake of a man. Gin was it? You sighed. 'Who on earth were those people? And where was Grimmjow in all of this?' The thought of him brought a heart ache for some reason. The thoughts from before came to the surface and you couldn't help getting depressed again. You then remembered what that emerald eye man said. Something about cutting ties with Grimmjow. How could you after all you been through?

You shook your head and decided to train. For now, you felt you should focus on something else. Quickly going upstairs, you changed into some leggings and pulled on a tank top. You grabbed your kendo sword from your closet and went to your small yard in the back to practice. You took a deep breath and positioned the sword in front of you. Before long, you professionally swung it around and did your best to clear your mind.

For a while you swung your sword with your eyes close, focusing on your training. A few times you felt that your sword was causing the ground to shift. Your brows would narrow each time, wondering what that was. Even when you held the sword above your head, you felt energy build up before swinging down. Once again the ground would shake. That's when you felt an ominous presence behind you. Your eyes widened. 'How long have they been there?!' Without thinking you swung around and aimed for their head.

They blocked it with ease however. "Interesting. I'll have to catch you off guard for it to stop." Said a rather kind looking man. 

You blinked and spotted Gin behind the brown hair fellow. "We meet again, (Y/n)." You blushed when he gave you a wicked smile which reminded you of what he did last night. "Oh I see we have some fond memories worth remembering..." He teased.

"Gin, don't scare her away." The man glanced at Gin who only smiled innocently in return. The newcomer turned back to you. "Pardon our trespassing. My name is Aizen Sosuke. I heard a few things about you (Y/n)..."

"I hope things that'll keep me safe..." he smiled at your comment but said nothing. You withdrew your sword from his hand and kept it in front of you as you backed away. You wanted a set distance between them and yourself. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make an offer. But I'd like to discuss it with you." Aizen smiled.

You raised a brow. 'An offer?' Gin smiled. "That's half the reason. We actually wanted to see you (Y/n)."

"Don't tease me." You glared at him. Gin's smile widened in return and you couldn't help sighing. "Does this have to do with my spiritual pressure? What is that anyway?"

"Correct." Aizen smiled happily. "We also call it Reiatsu. You can say it's energy exerted from the user's spiritual power. Yours however, leaks out without you noticing." You stared at him confusion. You had no idea what he was talking about. "Spiritual pressure is mostly for offensive, defensive and psychological uses. But yours..." He suddenly appeared in front of you, his fingers ghostly touching your cheek. You broke into a cold sweat. 'These people are out of my league...' He smiled softly. "Yours has a total different effect."

Gin grinned at your red face. "T-too close!" You jumped away and held up your sword. Even though you knew it wouldn't do crap against them, you still held it up in defense. "Hurry up and tell me what you want!"

Aizen smiled gently, though his eyes were too soft to be trusted. "I want you." You blinked. 'What?' 

Gin appeared beside you and you swung your sword. He caught your wrists and grinned. "Don't be so violent. We're only talking. As lord Aizen said, we want you. You'll come with us, won't you?"

"Give me a good reason why I should?" You glared. 

Aizen eyed Gin and he reluctantly moved away from you. The former captain returned his gaze to you. "For Grimmjow." Your eyes widened a little. "I'm sure he misses you. He'd love to see you again. I would be more than happy to take you to him, if you agree to help me with my mission."

"Help you with what exactly?" You eyed him suspiciously. Seeing what they're capable of, you doubt it was for a good cause. 

"I won't say for now. But when the time comes, all I want for you to do is sleep." Aizen answered your question. He smiled in amusement at your shocked face. "I don't mean death. I'll give you some time to think it over. I'd love it if you came and joined us (Y/n)." He turned around and faced the garganta that appeared. His smile sent shivers through you when he looked over his shoulder. "Until we meet again, (Y/n)." 

Gin hummed and walked to your side. You still watched Aizen leave and payed no mind to the smirking Gin. "He's also taken an interest in you (Y/n). You're giving Grimmjow more reasons to worry about you." Your heart ached again at the sound of Grimmjow's name. You honestly missed his kisses and wide grins despite how much of an asshole he's been. A swift lick to your cheek made you squeal and swing your sword around.

Gin chuckled and jumped into the garganta before you can hit him. He once again turned around to wave. "Bye bye!"  


	14. Babysitting?

You don't know how it happened, but it did. And you had no choice but to result to violence. It was out of self defense, even though it was towards a child. Well, considering who they were, you couldn't think of her as a delicate HUMAN child. You tried shaking the young girl awake, though you kept your curious eyes from her skull like helmet. You were tempted to poke your finger in hole, but you refrain from doing so. "Come on! Get up! I'm sure it wasn't that hard!" You shook her again.

Lilynette groaned awake. "Of course... it was nothing... You're weak..." She mumbled. A tick mark grew on your head and you let her go. I stood up and looked over the mess she made. Your kitchen was a disaster. She was hogging up on all your food while you were asleep last night. Yesterday was already a tiring day, given the offer that you had yet to come to a decision to. But now this? 

You sighed. You glanced at Stark, who sitting on the couch and clearly ignoring what was going on behind him. He hasn't said anything about you hitting Lilynette in the face with a hammer. You attacked her when she swung her sword, thinking you were someone else. "Oi, you're not goig to say or do anything?"

"Not really." He replied, relaxing further into the couch. Lilynette wobbled to her feet. "I didn't think your spirit energy could do that..."

You face-palmed. 'Agian with the spiritual pressure...' You licked up  a banana peel before you stepped on it. "Look, I'm not here to take care of you so stay away from my food. Why don't you go back where you came from, and get your own food?"

"There's nothing like this back in hueco mundo!" Lilynette licked her finger which had left over pudding. YOUR pudding. You nearly glared at her. "Oh yeah, your spiritual pressure is gone now. Did you hide it or something?"

"Honestly, enough with that. What are you guys doing here?" You sighed. Lilynette huffed then went back to your fridge. 'Little brat!' You took her by the horn and dragged her into the living room with Stark. She growled in annoyance before you threw her on top of the man, who glared at you. "Ok, listen up. You guys can't be popping up here with gargantas like you own this place now. What is the reason you're here?" 

"Stark is interested in you~" Lilynette grinned. Stark sighed, muttering how it wasn't true. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" She patted his shoulder.

'Its no longer a secret...' You sweat-dropped.

"But to answer your question," She began and crossed her arms. "We're not leaving until you make a decision."

"Excuse me?" You raised a brow. First, you didn't have a decision yet. You didn't know if you wanted to see Grimmjow anyway. On top of that, who knows where they would take you and you wouldn't be able to return home.  You shook your head. "I don't have a decision. I have no reason to go over to a place in which I can't return from."

"Possibly. But you don't know what's waiting for you, do you?" Stark asked. You made a face, wondering what he meant. He sighed and stood up. You blinked when he stood in front of you then stared you down. He brought a hand to your cheek, lightly caressing it. 'What is he doing?' You blushed at actions then moved away. He hummed then rubbed his chin. "I see, her pressure is around you this time..."

"Hm? I haven't felt it until I was hit by that hammer..." Lilynette grumbled. 

"What are you guys talking about?!" You looked at them in confusion. "Honestly, all this talk about spiritual pressure is giving me a headache. I don't get how mine is so special to you guys..."

"Not us, Lord Aizen." Stark corrected you. You rolled your eyes. "Although, it does have an effect on the rest of us. I can't help wanting to be close to you..."

You blinked, blushing at his words. He probably didn't mean it, but it still made your heart throb. You felt arms wrapped around your waist and glanced at Lilynette. "You smell and feel nice... it's like your spiritual pressure is coating you with something..." She smiled.

You nearly smiled yourself at her childish behavior. Stark sat back on the couch and stretched out. "As Lilynette said, we aren't leaving until you make a decision."

Lilynette hummed as she took in your scent. You sighed. "Well isn't that good news..."

To be continued...


	15. Comfort (NOT EDITED)

You went out shopping for more food since Lilynette ate everything in your fridge and placed them away in the kitchen. You warned the little girl if she ate any more food without permission, you would hit her with the hammer again. She made a move to say something when Starrk advised her not to, to her surprise. You sighed then made some popcorn to at least watch your favorite tv show. Now sitting comfortably on the couch, you watched your show while munching on the popcorn with Lilynette. Starrk stared at the tv with a bored look, though his eyes has yet to leave the screen. 

Lilynette laugh when someone got hurt in the show. "I would have saw that coming! You humans are so vulnerable!" She stuffed more popcorn in her mouth while Starrk flicked a piece off his clothing.

You sighed. "No comment." You glanced at the two while they stared at the tv. It was a surprise to you, to think these people were able to sit down and watch tv like normal human beings. Despite them not being NORMAL human beings, you found it sweet that they sat beside you without threatening you or anything. You began to wonder what was it like back in their world as you stared at Starrk from the side. Starrk caught your gaze on him and you quickly looked away.

Lilynette laughed again and you noticed the lack of popcorn in the bowl. The little girl reached out for more when she grabbed nothing. "Oi! There's no more popcorn!" She whined.

You smiled in amusement. "I'll get more." You left to the kitchen and started warming up another bag of popcorn. As you waited, you thought about them again and nearly smiled. They were dangerous people, yet they sat beside you and watched television. You nearly laughed at the thought. The thought of them possibly becoming friends with you made you feel giddy inside. Without you noticing, a figure approached you and wrapped their arms around your midsection. You gasped and held the arms, looking over your shoulder. 

Starrk stared down at you then hugged you closer. "Why were you staring at me earlier?"

"Uh..." You blushed and looked towards the popcorn. 30 seconds. "Well, I just thought it was interesting that you're enjoying the show so far. Since you were watching it and all..."

Starrk said nothing but held you. Being this close to him made you a bit uncomfortable and you thought about Grimmjow. If he was here, he'd probably yank you away from him and hold you to his chest, saying that you were his. You almost frowned. You missed Grimmjow's playfulness and his smirks. You wanted to see him again, only for a moment since you were still on the fence about him. You felt Starrk caress your lower stomach with his thumb and you leaned into his touch out of wanting comfort. In response, he lowered his head to sniff your hair.

Lilynette peaked into the kitchen. "Is the popcorn done yet?!"

Cue the microwave beeped, signaling it was done. "Its done now, I'll be right there." You pulled out the popcorn and refilled the bowl. Starrk left you alone as you filled it and pulled lilynette with him. You were beginning to wonder why Starrk did what he did, then thought of why you enjoyed his touch.

Time Skip-

You yawned and went up the stairs to your room. You watched tv well into the night and the others were asleep downstairs. You were tired now and wanted to sleep until you had to start thinking about your decision. You entered your room and blinked at the scene. Your mouth fell open at the sight of your bras spread out across your bed. Only one person popped into your mind and that was-

"I missed you!" A pair of arms snaked around you and pulled you back to them. You yelped into his arms and tried getting out of Gin's grasp. He grinned. "I was waiting for you~ I had to entertain myself by looking over your clothes. I chose those three as my favorite out of all of them. Won't you wear them for me~?" He whispered seductively into your ear.

You managed to get out of his arms and move to the other side of the room. You glared at him as he smiled his creepy smile. "First of all, stop being a creep and looking at my bras! Second, what do you want?!"

Gin tilt his head. "You."

"Well you ain't having me so give up." You blushed and went to your bed. You took your bras and placed them away as he walked around the room, watching your every move. You sighed and stared back in challenge over your shoulder. "Gin, what are you doing here?"

"You have yet to make a decision." Gin stated. You glared at him. You were gonna get to it after some rest. He hummed and walked closer to you. You stared at his face, your glare soon disappearing as he stood in front of you. "I'm beginning to wonder if you don't know what will happen if you don't..."

"You'll take me by force?" You said suddenly. 

He hugged your shoulders. "Just as expected! You still have common sense! That is correct!" You gulped. You had a feeling they would do that. Though all you did was by time, considering your feelings instead of your situation. Gin moved to cup your face and touched foreheads. "But that aside, I have something to tell you. It's what Grimmjow said about you..."

You blinked. Knowing Gin so far, it wasn't good. Your heartbeat quickened. Did Grimmjow say something rude? Something good? You kept yourself from frowning at the negative possibilities. "What? What do you mean? And stop touching my butt!" You swatted his hand away when he reached for it.

He grinned in amusement, his voice going down to a whisper. "You know you haven't come to a decision. We're all anxiously waiting for you. I'm not going into details of what happened, but I will tell you what Grimmjow said at one point..."

"Out with it already!" You gripped his clothes in desperation to know what he said. Though somehow your noses began brushing against each other. What could he have said, for Gin to look so suspicious? 

"Ok, I'll tell you..." You glared at his teasing. Gin leaned into your ear, all the while caressing your cheeks. "he said, '(y/n) was nothing but a stupid girl he used to let go of some stress. He would have gotten rid of you after you fulfilled that role, since he was going to do so from the very beginning'." Gin took a moment to look at your face, and smiled sadly at your tears. "Aww, don't cry (y/n)."

You swallowed, keeping in your sobs. You knew, yet you didn't want to think about it. You didn't want believe in it, but it was true after all. You closed your eyes and pursed your lips. "Get out Gin." You let go of his clothes and tried moving away when he held you in place. "Gin-"

"I wouldn't want to leave a damsel in distress. Here, let me help you forget..." Your eyes widened as his lips gently kissed yours.


	16. "She belongs to me!" (NOT EDITED)

Apparently my hand that was suppose to slap that wide grin off his face didn't fulfill its purpose. Gin had backed away just in time for a certain someone to appear from behind me and blocked the person's attack with his blade. My eyes widened at the familiar arms wrapping around me and pulling me back to a hard chest. I glanced at Grimmjow who glared daggers at Gin. My mouth opened in surprise at his arrival. My mouth dropped open at his arrival and I couldn't help feeling seriously happy of him being here.

Gin chuckled as he held back Grimmjow's sword. "Its good to see you again Grimmjow~"

"Stay away from my girl, she belongs to me!" He growled and lashed out again. Gin jumped away and Grimmjow tightened his hold on me. I was blushing. He called me his girl with a serious face while holding out a sword to Gin. It made my insides flutter and I shivered a little. What Gin said earlier was blown out of my mind and I repeated Grimmjow's words in my head. 'I'm his girl!' 

Gin's ever wide smile remained on his face as a garganta appeared behind him. "Unfortunately I over stayed my welcome. I suppose I should apologize for touching your girl Grimmjow..."  He chuckled when Grimmjow tightened his hold on his sword. "But not today. Until next time, (Y/n)~" He hopped into the portal before Grimmjow could slash at him again. 

Once he had left, I faced Grimmjow with happy eyes. "You're back..."

He scowled and sheathed his sword. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" My heart skipped a beat and he quickly leaned down to kiss me. He hugged me close as I hugged his neck and hungrily kissed him back. Oh how much I missed him. His fine lips and snake like tongue that invaded my mouth made me moan in delight. He moaned in return when I grabbed his hair and tilt his head to better kiss me. He squeezed my bottom and I yelped in his mouth. He chuckled and went to dip his hand...

"Sorry to interrupt..." A knock on the door made me want to jump away from Grimmjow in embarrassment, but the man held onto me as he glared at Stark. Heck I'd glare at him too for interrupting us. Stark stared stoicly at us, not bothered by his glare. "It seems the cat's out of the bag..."  

"You're here too?" Grimmjow raised a brow.

Stark sighed. "Yes. Don't you remember I have to be here until she makes her decision?"

I almost grumbled at the thought and Grimmjow glanced at me. "What are you planning to do?"

"I was hoping to get some rest and wake up with a refreshed mind to better make my decision..." I mumbled. "I want to talk to you about it honestly."

They stared at me for a moment before turning to each other. Grimmjow rubbed my back when I hid my face in his chest. "I'll take over. You can go back to Las noches." 

"No matter how badly I want to do that, I can't leave my post without Aizen's permission." Stark informed him as he rubbed his head. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be on the roof." He closed the door behind him and his footsteps faded away.

I sighed then looked up to the panther. He kissed my head. "Grimmjow, how long are you stay-?" He silenced me with his lips and carried me. I nearly sighed but kissed him back to feel more of him. He brought me to the bed and touched everything that belonged to him. My chest, curves, bottom... anything he could get his hands on as he undressed me. I moaned when he sucked at a sensitive area on my neck. "Grimmjow-"

"Let's talk later." He whispered and took off his clothes.


	17. Stay with me (NOT EDITED)

Grimmjow licked a mound and sucked at a nipple when he pulled you closer. You sighed at the feeling of him taking dominance over your body again and pulled at his hair. He growled in approval and gave your other breast the same attention. When his hardened member twitched for his own attention, Grimmjow immediately turned you around and entered you from behind. The first time, he made love to you from the front. Now he pleasured you from behind, at a different angle.

"Grimmjow-!" You moaned as he humped inside you from behind. He grunted as he held your private area in one hand, the heel of it putting pressure over your clit as the other covered your eyes and held you against his shoulder. He licked and sucked at your neck as he thrusted inside you. You moaned and held your chest while his thrusts went deeply to hit a certain spot. He made love to you, hungrily seeking out his release. You moaned out loud when he picked up his pace as he felt your walls clench around him. He threw his head back as he came inside you, for the second time that night.

You both panted as you laid down beside each other. Grimmjow pulled you closer and kissed your head repeatedly. Your eyes felt tired and a thought came to mind, just to ruin your mood. "Grimmjow, how long are you staying?"

He stopped his kisses and sighed. "As long as you want."

"Doesn't seem like it." You muttered and rested your head on his chest, prior to his command. "I don't know where you're from. I can only assume you have a little bit of time with me judging by the kind of people you hang around with."

"Drop it (Y/n), just forget about it." He grumbled. "I'll stay as long as I can alright?"

You nodded, your eyes closing. "I understand, but I can't forget about it. they plan on taking me away if I don't make my decision to go with them on my own free will. I'm worried, Grimmjow. I'm scared too, yet you don't do anything to ease my worries..."

He sighed in exasperation. "Man, to think I had to deal with this..." Your eyes teared at what he said and you rolled away from him. How could he have said that? It just made you think he really was only in it for the sex. He blinked when you moved away and scooted closer to you, wrapping an arm around you. "What's wrong?" 

"What do you think?" You mumbled, scooting away from him.

He scowled. "What do you mean?" You sighed and decided to ignore him. Of course, he didn't like that and held you tighter. Your eyes bulged at the strength he used and you nearly coughed. "I'm talking to you. What's up with you all of a sudden?"

You shook your head. "Let go of me, I can't breathe." When his grip loosened, you sighed. "Just answer me this one thing: do you really just want to have sex with me? Because if that's the case, I really don't want you coming back anymo-"

He forced you to face him and roughly kissed you. You glared and punched his chest, immediately regretting it. You had forgotten the last time you punched him left a bad bruise on your hand. You whimpered and cradled your hand when he pulled away. He hugged you closer to his chest and held onto your small form as you sniffled from the pain. He hugged you until you fell asleep and kissed your head. He kissed your cheek next then your shoulder, then returned to your ear. "Stay with me."


	18. Dream or Reality?

You stirred the contents in the pot and took a good whif of the food. You smiled at the strong scent and added a bit more seasoning. You heard a small giggle behind you and glanced over your shoulder to the little girl playing with her food. Fruit sauce was plastered on her cheeks and hands while she licked away the fruit on her fingers. Her hair matching yours bounced around as her electric blue eyes turned towards you. She gave a toothless grin your way, making you chuckle at the mess she's made on her face. "What am I gonna do with you?" You murmured in amusement and went to wipe her face.

"Mama! Mama! Look what I made!" You looked away from your little girl to see a small boy with electric blue hair and eyes waving a large piece of paper in his hands. He grinned widely as he showed you his drawn picture. "Look look! I made a picture with all of us!"

"That is so sweet of you sweet heart~" You smiled fondly at him and took the picture. You smiled at the small family he drew of you, him, his sister... and his father. You brushed a finger over the image of the man and handed him back the picture. "I'm sure your father will love it."

He smiled brightly. "Uh-huh! Of course he will! It has you in it!"

You shook your head. "And because you're in it too. Now, why don't you go wash up before di-" You stopped yourself when the atmosphere briefly became heavy. The little girl made noises of excitement of the familiar pressure while the boy gasped and ran out the kitchen. You didn't share the same excitement as your kids, but you were glad he was here, for your children. 

"Daddy daddy! I made us a picture with all of us in it!" You heard your son say, his voice getting closer to the kitchen. You had turned your attention to your daughter when she made another mess of her food. 

"Oh really? Let's see it then.... eh, it could be worse." A familiar voice, well chuckle nearly sent a shiver through you but you held it back.

"I could still draw better than you!" Your son giggled, his laugh loud and clear now that him and Grimmjow had entered the kitchen. 

Grimmjow grinned in challenge as he held his son in his arms. "Oh yeah? Wanna see who can draw better later?"

"Yeah! You're on!" His son grinned back in challenge before Grimmjow placed him down. He ran out of the kitchen just as Grimmjow glanced your way. You briefly looked over your shoulder at him before going back to the pot to lower the heat.

"How are you sweety?" You heard him whisper before smooches was given to his daughter. She giggled and reached for him as he combed her hair back with his fingers.

You wanted to smile, yet tear at the same time at how well Grimmjow was with your kids, his kids. Yet he wasn't here all the time to spend more time with them. When you finished checking the meal, you felt large arms wrap around your waist. "I'm home." Grimmjow whispered in your ear.

You nodded. "I hope longer than a night..." 

His arms tensed around you before his grip tightened again. "Not this again (Y/n)."

"You can't blame me for mentioning it Grimmjow." You sighed. "Our kids miss you, and you come when you please or when you could. You barely interact with them-"

"What about you?" He interrupted you. "Do you miss me?"

"I'm talking about our kids-"

"And I'm talking about you." He scowled. "Do you miss me?" 

You sighed and shook your head. It was like this every time he came back. He'd stay here no longer than a night before disappearing for some time. The longest he ever stood was a week. To this day you still did not know where he goes off to, but wherever he went, you wished he stayed at home a little longer. Despite still loving him and having his children, your love for him wavered whenever he'd leave. Even when you voiced out your concern and worries, he'd scowl, say he didn't sign up for all the drama and leave for some time, making your love waver all the more. "Grimmjow, what do you want?" 

He closed his eyes and cuddled you closer. "You. I want you." He then kissed your neck. "Do you want me?"

You closed your eyes and gave him more access to your neck as he continued kissing your skin. "Of course I do, but you always leave and its hard to love you when you don't do anything to help me. I miss you, and so does our children. Yet whenever I want to talk about something serious-"

"Don't start (Y/n)." He sighed and moved his head away in annoyance. "For once, can you forget about your worries and-"

You clenched your fists. "All you want to do is have sex with me Grimmjow, and not deal with anything else." You growled under your breath, making him step back. "You don't want our kids, you don't want hear anything about my problems, and it doesn't seem like you want to make the effort to spend more time here. If that is the case, stay the heck away from-!"

Grimmjow roughly grabbed you and turned you around to face him. The action made you gasp and the harsh glare he gave you made you cower in fear. "SHUT UP." He glared into your eyes and gripped your arms tightly.

Your eyes watered and your daughter began to whimper in the background. You tightly sealed your lips and looked down to your hands that you had on his chest, keeping him a good distance away from you. You swallowed down your urge to sob when he sighed and loosened the grip on your arms. You closed your eyes repeatedly to avoid crying. "Just leave, and never come back Grimmjow. That way, I can stop lying to them about you coming back soon."

He grabbed your chin, making you face him. You shivered once again at his glare as he moved to cup your face. "I said to shut up." You frowned, tears coming down your cheeks. You honestly have given up to say any more at this point. Grimmjow softened his glare before leaning in to kiss you. You close your eyes, letting him have his way as he gently moved his lips over yours. When you weren't responding, he groaned and moved away to touch foreheads. He brushed noses. "Stay with me."

At the door frame, your son watched the scene with red eyes and clenched fists.

-x-

You opened your eyes and stared at the broad chest in front of you. Grimmjow still had you in his arms, despite him snoring peacfully in his sleep. You thought of moving away, then decided to stay put and go over your thoughts. The dream you had just now, was nothing more than a dream of a wish you had. Grimmjow definitely proved to you that he was only in it for the sex. He didn't really want a fruitful future with you. The pain you felt from the dream made you tear and hug yourself. Grimmjow shifted in his sleep and held you tighter. You barely reacted when he moved a leg over you.

This was your life, and you didn't want any regrets. If having a fruitful future with him was going to bring sorrow and heartaches, then you didn't want it. You didn't and couldn't want him. You decided to make the decision on your own, without his consent. Whatever you decided to do, it'll be for you and not him. Whether he liked it or not.


	19. I own you (NOT EDITED)

Currently in the living room with Starrk and Lilyette as an audience, Grimmjow glared daggers at you as you crossed your arms and glared back. You were going to tell Starrk about your decision when Grimmjow stopped you. You never spoke to him about your decision and he honestly wanted to speak to you about that. You were surprised to know he wanted to know that much, but then the dream you had popped into your mind and you decided not to tell him.

Grimmjow bared his teeth. "You're kidding? You're not going to tell me?"

"You'll hear about it when I tell Starrk." You motioned to the man. "Besides, he can't leave until I've made my decision. So I'd like to kick him and Lilynette out of my house as soon as possible."

Grimmjow and Starrk made a face. The laid back man stood up from the couch. "From the looks of it, you don't plan to come with us willingly."

You shook your head. "No, I don't want to go. I rather stay here. I don't know you people, and I'm pretty sure you guys aren't up to anything good. So I rather be left out of anything." Grimmjow removed his scowl and stared softly at you instead. You suppose he was glad about your decision.

Lilynette looked at Starrk when he sighed and rubbed his head. "I wonder how he'll react to this..."

"Sorry, but tell your boss that I don't plan on helping anyone." You turned your head away in defiance.  

Starrk raised a brow at you as a garganta opened up behind him. "Alright, come on Lilynette." The little girl followed after him after a quick glance your way. When the portal disappeared, Grimmjow's usual scowl came to surface.

You rolled your eyes. "What is it now?"

"Why didn't you tell me first? I thought you were going to say yes." He grumbled.

You huffed. "First of all, I didn't so be happy and not glare at me like that. Second of all, you don't own me and I don't have to tell you anything regarding what I do with myself."  

"I do own you." He muttered dangerously. Your eyes widened at his tone of voice and the atmosphere grew heavy as he said that. You shivered when he slowly walked towards you. "You belong to me, I own you. I tasted you, I made you mine, I came inside you, you belong to me (Y/n)." He stood in front of you as you stood frozen in your spot. 

You gulped, your face red in embarrassment. "I-Is that so?" How he's able to say these things with that kind of face made you wonder if he had made love to other women in bed. You shook the thought out of your head when he flicked your chest. "Hey!" You covered yourself.

He smirked and leaned down for a kiss. When you attempt to move away, he grabbed your arms and pulled you back to him. You moaned in pain at the strength he used and pushed against his chest. Despite this, the way he moved his tongue in your mouth had your toes curling. He moved a hand to your bottom and squeezed while the other snaked around your waist. You were starting to enjoy this when the dream came to mind again. You turned your head away, causing Grimmjow to stare at you in surprise. Boy did that ruin the mood. "What's wrong?"

You frowned a little. "Grimmjow, I still remember what you said last night."

He tilt his head. "What you mean?"

"You never answered my question." You turned back to him. He made a face like he's forgotten it. You sighed. "I asked you if you're only in it for the sex."

He glared and wrapped both arms around my waist. "What are you trying to say? You don't think I want to be with you?"

"Listen, Gin came the other day and told me you said some things over there about me. That was before he kissed me." You began to recall what Gin told you and Grimmjow became furious at the memory of Gin kissing you. "So tell me, did you really say all of that?"

Grimmjow sighed and moved away to rub his head. "I said some things, but I never meant it." You raised a brow. You could understand this. People often say things to get out of situations, not because they meant it. He laid back on the couch and stared at you. "About what you said, I do want to be with you. I just don't want to talk about my past. It's that so hard to understand?"

"You could have just said so instead of telling me to shut up." You scowled. "But if it's not your past, what about where you're from? And who you really are? And who the heck are these people that keeps popping up? And this spiritual pressure thing, what's up with that? I need an explanation about all of this Grimmjow. My life could be in danger, especially since I decided not to go with them..." 

Grimmjow glared towards the ceiling. "Women..."

"And what the f*** is that suppose to mean?!" You glared at him. He smirked to himself and closed his eyes. You honestly wanted to smack him, but apparently a snake had slithered their arms around your waist.


	20. The truth (NOT EDITED)

Grimmjow jumped from his seat when Gin pulled on your waist. You turned with wide eyes as Gin pulled you with him into the garganta. His ever present smile sent a shiver through you. “It’s good to see you again so soon (Y/n)~” 

“Gin!” Grimmjow growled out as you disappeared with him. 

Your mouth hung open at the atmosphere within the garganta. You held onto Gin as he ran through the passage way and hoped Grimmjow was right behind you. Although there was no need to hope for that since you heard his mouth letting out every dirty curse word he could think of towards Gin.

After what seemed like a suffocating life time, you finally noticed a light in the corner of your eyes before shielding them. When you opened them again, you were standing over a large building, surrounded by a white desert. You blinked at the scene and realized a hand going down your- 

“Dammit Gin!” You cried out and pushed against him. The man laughed and allowed you some distance. You glared at him, all the while looking around you. “Where am I? Where is this place? Where’s Grimmjow?” He wasn’t with us, even though he was right behind us.

“Oh so many questions~” Gin grinned.

“Gin…” You gritted your teeth.

He chuckled and looked behind you. “You can ask him when we get there.” You made a face, then watched him walk past you. “Follow me, or do you want me to carry you?”

“These legs exist for a reason, thank you.” You huffed and crossed your arms.

“Yes, for wrapping around your man’s waist when he carries you.” Gin stated before giggling at your red face. “Come along, we shouldn’t keep either of them waiting.”

You grumbled a few words about his perverted ways then followed after him. It was a while before you finally made it to a throne room where a single seat was presented over a large block. You heard yelling and blinked seeing Grimmjow yelling at a man over the throne. “Grimmjow!”

Grimmjow quickly turned around and lunged towards you. “(Y/n)!” You hugged him when he held you close, then heard soft chuckles. Grimmjow clenched his teeth and glared daggers at Gin as he walked past you both. 

You glanced towards the throne, now recognizing Aizen. He smiled softly at the 2 of you. “What an interesting scene.” You shivered at the way he stared at you, his eyes gleaming. He glanced at Grimmjow. “Can you feel it Grimmjow? Her pressure?”

Grimmjow tightened his hold you, and leaned his nose close to your hair. “Yeah… I can smell it too.”

“Grimmjow?” You frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

He ignored you and glared at Gin. “I told you not to touch my girl.”

“I wouldn’t have if I wasn’t sent to get her.” Gin raised his hands up in surrender. 

Aizen blinked once. “I sent for her Grimmjow, because you refused to bring her yourself.” Your eyes widened as you listened. “I told you many times to capture and bring her here alive. Yet you seem to come up with an excuse every time you came back empty handed.”

Grimmjow made a move to respond when he grunted. He glared down at you when you grabbed him by his member. “That’s my-”

“Oh I know what I grabbed Grimmjow.” You glared at him back. “I’m starting to have thoughts, and they’re not good ones…”

Gin was chuckling as Aizen made a comment of how bold you were. 

“Let me go.” Grimmjow said in a low voice.

“After you tell me what’s going on. You were suppose to capture me? The heck does that mean?” You tightened your hold on him.

He pursed his lips when Aizen spoke again. “You should explain it to her Grimmjow, about everything from the very beginning. I’ll even allow some alone time with her.” He smiled kindly. “Now that she’s here, there’s no going back.”

You glared at Aizen next, before letting Grimmjow go. The man led you out of the room with Gin waving good bye and whispering good luck.

 

-X-

 

“I am going to f*** you up!” You yelled before running at him. 

Grimmjow grinned widely and welcomed your tackle. “I rather you ride me this time anyway!” He held onto you as you thrashed in his arms and claw at whatever you can grab, since punching will lead to a horrible injury.

After Grimmjow explained to you what Aizen meant, you were speechless. Since the very beginning Grimmjow was suppose to bring you here, which was why he had beaten you and meant to knock you unconscious. Apparently your spiritual pressure reacted at one point, causing Grimmjow to taking a liking to you. Whatever he felt from you, or smelled, attracted him. He wanted you for himself. So whenever he was sent to get you, he spent his time messing with you instead.

Others were sent to capture you as well, but he fought them, keeping them away from you. That’s why a few times he had came to your home beaten and passed out on your bed. But despite that, his mission was to bring you back here. After he explained that and snickered about you wanting to be with him out of love, you grew angry. You tried fighting him afterwards, although you were mostly thwarted away while he ripped at your clothing. He even whistled and licked his lips when admiring your body.

“Let me go Grimmjow!” You yelled while pushing against his chest. He crawled onto the bed and laid on his back, holding onto your waist. He grinned when you straddled him and pulled at his hair. “How could you! You basturd! I won’t forgive you! You really were only in it for the sex! And the spiritual pressure bullsh-! I’m gonna-!”

“Yeah yeah, kill me, f*** me up, I get it.” He rolled his eyes annoyingly before grinning again at your face. “Can we get straight to the sex now?”

You frowned and sat back over his lower region. “You’re unbelievable.” You muttered. You felt drained from fighting him, knowing it barely affected him. You were a bit disappointed that your spiritual pressure thing didn’t do much physical damage.

He stared at you, rubbing his thumbs over your hips. “What’s wrong?”

“Really?” You gave him a tired look, as if he really didn’t know what was wrong. “You’re really-?” You sighed and looked away from him. 

Grimmjow sat up, aiming to kiss your lips. You moved away at the last second, feeling his lips over your cheek. He tried again, you moved away again. He sighed. “You women are so complicated.”

You rolled your eyes. You felt him hardened beneath you when he pulled you closer to bury his face in your cleavage. Your shirt was ripped, your bottoms were long gone. The only thing that was intact was your bra and underwear. You heard him mutter how you smelled nice, that you couldn’t help your sigh. Really now, was that suppose to make you feel better?

Grimmjow moved away and stared at your face when you ripped off whatever was left of your shirt. You unclasped your bra and threw the material to the floor. His eyes trailed down to your chest and you felt him hardened further beneath you.

You sulked, your eyes downcast. “Go ahead and have your way. That’s all you ever want to do with me anyways.”

Grimmjow blinked when he looked at your face again. You could care less of him now that you know what he was after from the beginning. From the corner of your eye, you saw him smirk his signature smile.


	21. Another Pervert

You sighed and laid in bed, completely naked. You were a bit surprised when Grimmjow simply gave you a peck on the lips before leaving the room to yourself. Not that you minded, you honestly wanted some time to yourself. You're in an unknown world with people that aren't people with an agenda of their own. Plus, you're needed for something because of your spiritual pressure that you still had no idea how to wield to your benefit.

You sighed once again and laid on your stomach. You decided to close your eyes and think of happy thoughts. You imagined yourself eating your favorite treat, and lying in bed with a bunch of comfy pillows and blankets to keep you comfortable. You imagined it to be a rainy Sunday morning, listening to music and watching the gray sky outside your window. You were so at peace that you were slowly losing consciousness. 

While lost in your peaceful thoughts, which made you smile a little, you were unaware of the figure slowly approaching the bed. On top of that, your skin glowed faintly, and your entire form was surrounded with a tranquil aura. A wide grin spread across the person's face as they watched you. "Well would you look at this little pet..."

You briefly opened your eyes to look at the owner of the voice. Doing so, you noticed a number 5 tattooed on their tongue when they licked their lips. You narrowed your eyes. 'The f***?'

"So you're Grimmjow's pet? I heard you aren't as disciplined as the other pet we once had... Makes me wonder how I would deal with you into submission." He snickered. "Although, you're tempting me with that body of yours..."

You scowled, wondering why you weren't moving. Somehow, you were too at peace to do something. You only felt like relaxing, or even sleeping. Maybe, because of your thoughts from earlier, you were unaffected to this man's perverted words.

He tilt his head as he looked over your naked form. "What's this white glow on you huh? Smells rather nice. Nothing I rather smell in the battle though. Is this how you lure your prey for your sexual needs?" He grinned, taunting you as he trailed a finger over your bottom.

'Perverted f***! Get away from me!' You thought, scowling at the man. Your vision grew blurry as you slowly lost consciousness. 'No no no!' 

He hummed when you fell asleep, looking rather bored and annoyed that you didn't do anything after insulting you. "How rude, did I bore you or something?" He grabbed his weapon, holding it over your body. "You got no manners pet."

"Nnoitra, don't you have anything better to do?" Ulquiorra appeared behind him. 

"Hmm?" The man looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing here Ulquiorra?"

"Aizen ordered me to bring food." He answered simply. A cart of food was pushed into the room at his response. "Leave the room."

Nnoitra smirked. "You taken a liking to her too? She's got this white glow to her, plus she smells interesting~"

"I won't repeat myself." Ulquiorra said before turning away. Nnoitra 'hmph'ed before pulling back is weapon and leaving the room. 

You slowly opened your eyes again, doing your best to wake up. You grunted. 'Crap, it's him...' 

Ulquiorra made eye contact with you. "You're awake? Then eat."

'Go away you creepy son of a-!' You scowled before losing consciousness again. 

The Arrancar eyed you before walking towards the bed. "Wake up." You slept peacefully in response. His eyes barely wavered as he moved to pull you by your hair. However, the moment he touched you, his eyes flickered in surprise. You were warm to the touch, almost sending a feeling of tranquility through him. He curiously trailed his hand to your back and laid his hand on your lower back. The feeling only grew, causing him to want to lie down with you.

Which he did.

You managed to open your eyes again, only to see Ulquiorra's sleeping face right before yours. Your brow twitched. 'Really?!' You wanted to sigh and push him off the bed when you noticed yourself covered in a white aura. It also covered him, possibly coating him with the same peaceful, sleepy aura you were feeling. 

You stared at his face with the little vision you had. He looked rather cute, sleeping like he's never slept before. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed slowly in his deep slumber. His arm was wrapped around your lower back, and you couldn't move much to remove him from you. You sighed in your head and decided to sleep, giving in to the uncontrollable aura around you two.


	22. Chapter 22

You woke up finding yourself in a completely different room. You blinked and shot up from the many pillows that you rested on. You looked down at yourself and noticed you were wearing a coat similar to what those people wore. "What-?"

"You're awake!" Lilynette jumped into your field of vision. 

You jumped at her appearance. "You! What am I doing here? Where's-?" You noticed Ulquiorra wasn't in the room.

She grinned. "Starrk brought you here while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fought each other in your room."

"What?" You stood up to your feet. You hugged the coat closer around you when you felt a chill. It seems the coat was the only thing you were wearing. You frowned at the thought of Grimmjow being hurt. "Is he alright? Where is he?"

She shrugged and threw herself on your pillows. "Don't know, I've been here with you and Starrk."

You looked around the room and spotted Starrk sleeping on another pile of pillows. You sighed, realizing you might be in their room. It seemed rather plain. "I see. Well, thanks. Who's coat is this?" Lilynette motioned towards Starrk which made you sigh again. "Ok, can I have a spare of clothing? I don't wanna continue wearing his clothes."

"You sure? I think Starrk likes it when you're wearing his coat. He stared at you for a long time while you slept." She smirked. 

You made a face. Seriously now, he may not show it, but he's a creep after all. "Did he fall asleep after... touching me maybe?"

The small girl hummed. "Yeah, come to think of it, you were glowing when he brought you here..."

You nodded, remembering how Ulquiorra fell asleep after he touched you. You wondered if that other creepy guy fell asleep as well. "I figured. Still, I'd like my own clothes please." You glanced at Starrk who slept quietly on his pile of pillows. "Mind if I go look for Grimmjow afterwards? Since you don't know where he is."

Lilynette raised a brow. "If ya want-"

"There's no point." Starrk interrupted her. You both glanced at him as he adjusted himself on his pillows. "You won't be able to find him around here."

You raised a brow. "Nice to know you're awake. Where is he then?"

Starrk hummed. "He was moved somewhere after he fought with Ulquiorra. Just relax for now. I'm sure you'll see him again."

You looked down in thought. "I honestly don't know if I want to see him..."

Lilynette raised a brow at you before jumping off the pillows. "I'll go get you those clothes."

You muttered your thanks as she ran out the room. You thought about Grimmjow for a moment. 'Is Grimmjow alright? Why would he-Why was he fighting-wait, maybe Ulquiorra did something...' You laid back on the pillows as you thought this. You do remember Ulquiorra sleeping beside you. Maybe that's what set him off when he returned to your room. Your heart almost fluttered at the fact that he still considered you his. But at the same time, you couldn't help feeling some type of way after learning everything. 

"What's wrong?" Starrk asked with his usual uninterested face.

You mirrored his look. "You really wanna know?"

Starrk tilt his head. "Seems important."

"What do you plan to do with me?" You asked this question instead. Grimmjow was obviously following their agenda. You doubt he had any love for you at this point except lust. You sighed at the thought and looked away from the man. "I honestly want to go back home."

"I don't know what Lord Aizen has in mind for you, but it's not like you're able to escape." He stated.

"Yeah I know that." You grumbled. You then looked over at the man. The bone jaw around his neck caught your eye. "Hey, why does everyone have bones on them?"

"We were originally something else before becoming humans." Starrk yawned, getting comfortable.

You made a face of curiosity and got up from your pillows. Starrk glanced your way and watched as you walked towards him. You knelt down and reached out to touch the bone. "What were you before you... became human?" You asked in a whisper. You were rather curious in what these people were since Grimmjow refused to tell you himself.

Starrk stared at you as you felt around the bone. You were rather close to him, your face inches away from his own. He also noted, you were beginning to glow. The glow, or aura, began to trail over his body. It felt good to him. "A hollow." He replied.

"What's a hollow?" You asked, looking into his eyes now. For some odd reason, you felt attracted to the man. His stare was hypnotizing in a way. Your eyes felt heavy, and your body slumped onto the pillows beside him. 'Wait, is it happening again?'

"Something you won't understand..." Slowly, with half lidded eyes, Starrk closed the distance between you and gently moved his lips over yours. 

You moaned, your brows rising in surprise, but you didn't move away. Instead, you leaned closer to him, resting your hand which was over his neck to his chest. He responded by wrapping an arm around your waist, bringing you closer. The back of your mind was telling you how you shouldn't go any further with this as you both began to use tongue. 'Oh boy, this isn't good, why am I not stopping?!' You thought as you now wrapped both your arms around his neck.

Starrk wasn't helping the situation either as he grabbed your hips and pulled you over his lap. He moved his lips earnestly over yours and felt over your curves. He moaned as he moved his hips against you, his erection building while his tongue danced around yours.

'Oh no, this gotta stop!' You only stopped however, when someone slapped you both across the head. You abruptly pushed away when both of you widened your eyes. "I'm-I'm-Who-?" You faced the person that saved you from ripping the man's coat off and blinked. "Oh..."

A woman with blonde hair stared down at you from where she stood. Lilynette stood behind her by the door, holding onto some spare clothing with a wide smile. The woman looked at you both. "I'm assuming you wanted me to do that...?"

"Yes, thank you! Uhm...?" You tilt your head at the large breasted woman.

"Harribel..." Starrk rubbed his head as he sat up. "I'm assuming it's time?"

"Yes, I came to pick her up." She turned to you. "Come along, he's expecting you."

"Are we talking about Grimmjow?" You asked with a raised brow. You then glanced at Lilynette. "I'd like to change first."

"Very well, I'll wait outside." Harribel left the room with Lilynette after she came and placed the clothes in your arms. The young girl whispered how Starrk really enjoyed it before dashing out the room. You blushed, remembering what happened between you and Starrk. You glanced at him as he stood up and rubbed his neck.

Before you can open your mouth, Starrk muttered, "I don't regret it." Your mouth dropped open when he gave you certain look before leaving the room.


	23. (NOT EDITED)

You followed after Harribel and Starrk as Lilynette walked beside you. You were honestly getting tired walking through these endless white halls. Thankfully Lilynette was keeping you entertained by asking questions about your world. 

"And that brown stuff that I ate! What was it called again?" The small girl held her chin in thought.

"It's called pudding. And I know this isn't gonna happen again, but please don't eat my whole fridge." You sighed at her.

She grinned. "We'll see. Anyways. What about that box with the pictures in it? Are all those people that boring and weak in battle?"

You shook your head. "First of all, it's called a TV. Second of all, no. there are other shows that are quite entertaining to the point you'll jump out of your seat wondering who is the strongest character." You explained with a smile. 

Lilynette hummed. "Oh really?"

"Can you please stop talking for 5 minutes?" Starrk sighed up ahead.

"Hey! We're having a conversation here! Mind your business!" Lilynette yelled at him.

You giggled when the two in front of you stopped in front of some large doors. 'oh, we're here.'

Harribel glanced at you over her shoulder before opening the doors. Inside waiting for you, was a large crystal ball with Aizen, Gin, a dark man with braids you assumed, and Grimmjow standing around it.

You briefly glanced at Grimmjow as he stared back with his usual scowl. 'Well, at least he looks ok...' you thought before looking at Aizen, because you'll be damn if you even glance at Gin's smirk.

"Welcome." Aizen said with a smile. "It is now time for you to do what I asked you to do before..."

You made a face, trying remember when you nodded. "Sleep right?"

He nodded and faced the crystal ball he stood in front of. "That's correct. As you know, your spiritual pressure is unique and alluring. With this, we can find out more about it." 

"Uh huh..." You stared at the ball when you felt a hand on your lower back. You blinked and looked towards Harribel. "What?"

"Go on, get inside." She motioned to it and moved you closer.

"But how? It's straight up glass-oh..." You sweat-dropped as your hand went through the ball like you were dipping your hand in water. Once inside, you began to float like you were under water and faced Aizen when he stepped closer. "Ok, now what?" Bubbles came out of your mouth as you spoke.

"Go to sleep." Aizen smiled gently. "Think of happy thoughts like you've done twice before."

'Thats hard to do with everyone watching me like this...' You thought before glancing at Grimmjow again. He was much closer to the ball. His face seemed like it softened as he gazed at you. You frowned at him. 'It was never real between you and me... Why do you look like that?'

You sighed and looked away from him, closing your eyes and holding yourself as you thought of happy thoughts. You tried to. What made it hard was everyone watching your every move as you tried thinking of something. You thought of Grimmjow and the look he gave you. He looked so down, like a lover about to go into surgery without a slight chance of surviving. The thought made you grip your arms tighter. 'how could he look at me like that if he never meant anything from the beginning?!'

"Ooo~" Gin hummed in wonder as the water around you began to change color. Colors of anger, sadness, regret began to flow around the bubble you floated in.

Aizen stared at you with a slight smile. "What is she thinking about I wonder..."

"Probably about me eating her pudding." Lilynette shrugged.

Grimmjow scowled at the change of colors, knowing full well what you were thinking about. "This girl..." He growled under his breath.

Starrk watched as the water was no longer blue, and became a variety of the negative colors. That's when spiritual pressure began to leak from the ball.

Aizen and Grimmjow backed away as large bubbles formed from the ball. Gin was tempted to pop one when Aizen stopped him. "I wouldn't do that..."

"The heck? What is she doing?" Lilynette was being backed away by Starrk's outstretched hand.

You narrowed your brows at your raging thoughts. 'he never loved me... He used me! He admitted it! He never cared! He'd never love me... never... He isn't human... He isn't capable of love... He isn't human... They aren't human...they're going to kill me... They're using me...' You had tears flowing down your face as you thought this. 

"Tch! Get her out of there!" Grimmjow yelled at Aizen.

The man only smiled his way. "If you can."

Grimmjow growled and ran towards the ball. Your eyes opened, your eyes now glowing a different color when you heard an explosion.


	24. Chapter 24

You opened your eyes and stared at the blue, clear sky above. 'When did I get outside?' you thought before feeling weight beneath you shift. You did a double take when you found Grimmjow beneath you. "You!"

Grimmjow groaned awake, for once not commenting on you being on top. "Ugh, you alright...?"

"Of course I'm-!" You glared before noticing the state he was in. He had an arm around your waist while trying to regain consciousness. "What happened to you?" you asked curiously.

"You mean, what happened to YOU?" Grimmjow's usual scowl formed on his face. Despite the condition he was in, he was still the same. "You blew up the entire room! What were you thinking?"

"I did?" You looked around. Indeed, you blew up the roof and the room was filled with rubble. You were quite surprised at the damage you created from just thinking negative thoughts. 'Why can't I blow up when I really need to blow up?' You thought, thinking this could be of use to you in the future. Grimmjow moved to sit up and you quickly got off him. You then remembered your thoughts from earlier and turned away. "Where are the others?"

"Tch, you're worried about the others instead of me?" Grimmjow glared at you.

You glared back over your shoulder. "I know your skull isn't thick enough for you to forget about all the beatings you gave me before..." He turned his head away. "Think of it as pay back. Now, where are the others?"

"How should I know? I was rushing to protect you." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Protect me?! Are you kidding me?! After everything you've said and done to me, you expect me to believe that?!" you yelled as you turned to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Not this again..."

A tick mark grew on your head when you heard chuckles behind you. "Damn it Gin!" You swung at him when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"My my, you already know when I'm nearby~ Does that mean something...?" Gin smiled his creepy smile as he put some distance between you.

Grimmjow got to his feet, although painfully. "Damn you, stay away from her! She-"

"Belongs to you? Doesn't seem like it anymore~" Gin grinned as he turned to you.

You glared at them both. "I don't like you, and I don't belong to you anymore." You stated to Grimmjow.

The man glared harshly. "Yes, you do."

"No I do not." You shook your head in defiance and crossed your arms. 

Gin chuckled again. "This is entertaining~"

"Indeed, though we have much to talk about..." Said another voice. You all looked towards Aizen as he walked towards you with Harribel and the dark skinned man from before. He smiled softly at you. "How do you feel?"

"I suppose I'm alright." You looked over yourself.

"Hmmm~ Then you're well enough to answer some questions?" The man hummed.

You eyed him warily. "As long as you answer some in return."

"Very well." Aizen nodded. "Let's go back inside." You were taken aback when they flash-stepped out of sight. Except for Harribel.

Gin came up to your ear. "Wanna stick with me?"

Your insides shuddered and you moved to swing at him again, when he took hold of your arm, blocking you. "Why would I go with you? You're creepy!"

"I can be sweet instead of creepy if you let me~ Besides, I doubt you want to be with that sour cat over there..." Gin used his free hand to cup your face and faced you to Grimmjow. The man looked sour the way he was glaring at how close you were to him. 

You frowned at him. He looked pitiful. After claiming he was trying to protect you, you honestly wanted to believe that. But being in this unknown world is proof that he had other ideas in mind. You sighed. "Let go Gin, I'll go with you." 

Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit as Gin let you go. "Alright, but you're going to have to hold onto me if we're going to answer your questions~"

You grumbled as you hugged his waist. "Fine." You muffled against his stomach. Gin chuckled, an arm wrapping around your back before he performed the flash-step from before.

After you've gone, Grimmjow was left alone in the rubble-filled room with Harribel. He scowled towards the ground, muttering curses. Harribel watched his with stoic eyes. "Does that girl mean that much to you? She is merely a tool for our mission. Why are you-?"

"Shut up, Harribel. I don't need a lecture from you." Grimmjow growled under his breath. The woman sighed before flash-stepping away as well. Grimmjow clicked his tongue. "Damn it... you're mine, don't you forget it!"

 

-x-

 

When you reached your destination, you weren't aware you were there until you felt Gin wrap both his arms around you. "Damn it Gin!" You pushed away from him to his amusement. "Stop trying to touch me so much!"

"And after we shared a hug~" He grinned in amusement.

You sighed at his behavior. "That's because-"

"You're going after Gin now? Starrk will be jealous~" Lilynette smirked at you with her arms crossed. 

You gasped at her sudden appearance in the large throne room and turned around to the little girl. "Am not!"

"Oh she is~ She's so lonely after finally stating she won't be Grimmjow's anymore~" Gin grinned.

"Am not!" You turned to him next. "Gin you need to-!"

"Calm down, they're only teasing you." Starrk sighed from across the room.

You eyed him in suspicion. "You heard everything?"

"I'm right here, of course I did." He replied.

"And you have no comment in what lilynette said?" You asked.

"Nope." He stated, crossing his arms.

You were going to say something when he looked back at you again. The look he gave you made you blush, since it reminded you of what you did before with him. "Never mind." You mumbled instead.

Starrk eyed you before Aizen cleared his throat from his seat. Everyone gave him his full attention. "Now, before we get started with these questions..." You gasped when tentacles wrapped around you. "I need you completely still for what you're about to hear." HE concluded.

You looked towards the owner of the tentacles and blinked at the young male with a smirking face. You made a disgusted face when he winked. "Sorry~"


	25. 25

You glared at Aizen, thinking there's no reason to treat you like this. You were there to listen, you couldn't go anywhere anyways. By the looks of it, he had a plan. "Really? I have to be tied up?"

"I'm sorry, is it not tight enough?" The smirking male tightened his tentacles. You groaned, trying to breathe.

"Luppi." Aizen addressed the male, who softened his hold on you. When Aizen glanced at you, he smiled. "You have a good point, but I rather test something out while we talk."

You held back a sigh. Really now, as if the last test wasn't dangerous. You blew up a room! What is he planning this time?

Gin appeared by Aizen, watching you with his usual smile. He then took out his sword, which you noted was short. You made a face, as he got into a position.

"As you know, you were suppose to be brought here to help me with my mission. But it's more related to an experiment..." Aizen began.

"You never properly explained what this 'mission' was. What do you plan to do with me?" You struggled against the tentacles, they were bothering you.

"To use you, (Y/n). It's simple. All I wanted you to do was sleep. But after our last experiment, I see you're not one to be taken lightly. So, I planned on doing something more... Drastic." Aizen explained. His eyes shone as a hidden agenda of his own was about to take place.

Your heartbeat quickened. That's when you noticed everyone forming a circle around you. What was going on?

Aizen glanced at Luppi, who licked his lips. "Guess I'll go first~"

You gaped as his tentacles tightened around you. You felt like you were being crushed, you couldn't scream out from the pain. Aizen watched you, searching your face as it twisted in agony. He then smiled when your eyes changed color.

Luppi glared when he felt a force pushing against his tentacles. Your body began to glow, as your thoughts raged for air. You couldn't breathe. Luppi gritted his teeth, trying to squeeze you again. Apparently the sphere like shield forming around you was preventing him to do so.

Aizen motioned to the others, but Gin held back his weapon. The arrancars eyed you, before whispering a word. "Cero."

You were in a daze when they launched their attacks, before slowly you raised your hand. Aizen smiled wickedly when the ceros were absorbed into your shield. "Perfect."

With a flick of your wrist, your shield launched a more powerful cero back their way. Everyone widened their eyes, save for the black male, and dodged your attack. Once again your attack had caused damage to the room. Aizen however, sat calmly on his seat, watching you as if he won a rare prize. He motioned to Gin, who whispered his sorry, before his sword extended.

Through your hazy eyes, you were too slow to react to the sword piercing through the shield. The tip then stabbed through your chest. This surprised Aizen, realizing your dazed mind allowed it to happen.

Gin hummed, his smile dropping when you took hold of the blade. You barely reacted to the sword. "What's going on?"

"Is she going to blow up again?" Starrk asked, standing beside Lilynette.

"No." Aizen glanced at Gin. He began to wonder...

Gin stared at you, before he stiffened. He was then on his knees, clutching his chest.

"What's happening?" Luppi blinked at Gin, who coughed. The shield repelled his tentacles, sending the young male flying to the wall.

"It's seems to me, our little (Y/n) can transfer her pain and wounds to others. But she only transferred her pain to Gin. We will need to heal her in order to help him." Aizen explained as he came down his seat.

"How will we get her out of the shield?" Harribel asked after dealing a blow with her sword to it. The shield repelled her, her blow barely caused a scratch. "It's still holding up."

"Easy. Someone go get Grimmjow." Aizen glanced at Gin again.

Gin had sheathed his sword, still coughing and groaning in pain. He had a painful smile on his face. "What a... feral... kitten... she is~"

"What do you plan to do now?" The black male appeared beside him.

"I'd like to observe her a while longer, see what else she's hiding from me..." Aizen watched you with proud eyes. He finally found the core he needed for Margela.

-Time skip-

Grimmjow followed Starrk into the throne room, his eyes widening when he spotted you. You were still in your protective orb, hugging yourself and frowning. Blood stained your clothes as it flowed from the wound. "What the heck happened?!"

"Save the questions for later. If you don't get her out of that shield, neither her or Gin will make it out fine." Starrk mentioned behind him.

Grimmjow glared, looking around the room. Only Starrk, Lilynette, Gin and Harribel stood behind. "Where is Aizen?"

"He left to check on Margela. Honestly, you should be more worried about her." Lilynette crossed her arms with a scowl.

Gin was on the ground, breathing heavily. "Hurry..."

Grimmjow scowled and cautiously approached the sphere, his eyes focused on you. Your eyes were half opened, staring blankly at the ground in front of you. When he got closer, you slowly face him. Grimmjow reached out to touch the shield. His eyes widened. He couldn't remove his hand.

"Grimmjow? What's he doing?" Lilynette nudged Starrk's side. The man watched the scene carefully. He noticed Grimmjow stiffening.

Grimmjow panted. His energy was being absorbed. He watched you, his eyes glaring at your half conscious look. Your eyes were still a different color. "Argh! It hurts! (Y/n)! Wake up!"

Gin breathed heavily. "Won't work..."

"Tch!" Grimmjow gritted his teeth, placing his other hand to the shield. The sparks going through him were excruciating. He couldn't move, and his energy was being sapped quickly. He had to get in there.

"I wouldn't do that! She might attack you idiot! She's even attacked Starrk!" Lilynette called out.

'As if Starrk can do anything to my girl.' Grimmjow grumbled, gritting his teeth. He really didn't sign up for this. His eyes felt heavy as he looked into yours, who stared back blankly. He growled out as he pushed inside. You barely reacted when he held onto you. Spikes began to form within the orb, ready to pierce him.

Grimmjow thought of something, then softened his look. Your eyes widened a little. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

The other arrancars left the scene, as your shield began to glow. Grimmjow hugged you tight, bracing himself for the explosion. 'You belong to me, I'm not letting you go, brat...'

"...Do you mean it?" Grimmjow heard you whisper. He stared in surprise at your eyes. They seem to be returning to normal, although a little. "Do you really mean it, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow sighed, kissing your lips. "Yeah, I mean it."

You glared, then began to tear, before you hugged his neck. Grimmjow held your waist, kissing your shoulder as you sobbed into his neck. "I swear if this is another one of your schemes..." You sniffled, tightening your hold on him.

Grimmjow breathed in your scent. Your body was still glowing, and your aroma was strong in the sphere. "No, I mean it. I'm sorry, (Y/n), for everything."

You turned to face him, watching his eyes. He didn't seem to be lying. You both rubbed noses, then leaned close for a kiss. Grimmjow kissed you one last time, then whispered against your lips. "Stay with me."


End file.
